Magnetic Fever
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Muchas cosas se esconden bajo las sabanas pero sobre todo, cuerpos desnudos y sensaciones nuevas . Noches memorables vistas desde los ojos de los amantes.   R
1. Chapter 1 Una puta carta italiana

Hola, bueno serán noches que pasan los personajes con sus parejas, esta primera es Xanxus/Squalo. Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de sus respectivos dueños, jajaja.

Por lo que todos están advertidos, este fic es yaoi y leemon, si no te agrada o te incomoda no lo leas, y a los que les guste sean bienvenidos y déjenme sus comentarios.

Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista del líder de los Varia y Squalo.

Capitulo 1.- Una puta carta italiana (Primera parte)

Ahhhh, mal-dito….- escucho su voz tan distinta a lo que suele escucharse, siento su cuerpo intentar alejarse de mi mientras que por otro lado no desea dejarse ceder ante mis deseos y mi fuerza, luce igual que siempre, maldito bastardo – ya….ya suel-tame….¡ Déjame! – su voz sigue siendo arrogante como suele ser, como deseo que siempre sea, solo conmigo ese tono de voz cambia e incluso hay veces que ni conmigo suena débil, odia que lo sometan, que lo dobleguen, que lo _ posean _ y solo yo tengo los cojones y el derecho para poseerlo.

Sus caderas chocan contra las mías intentando alejarse de mí, que lo suelte que deje de hacer lo que en el fondo disfruta y anhela, lo sé, solo yo puedo poseerlo y eso le revienta y hace que se sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello, le caga sentirse inferior a cualquier otra persona y yo lo sé. – ¡Suéltame! –

Mis manos se introdujeron en sus ropas, maldito bastardo exhibicionista, con esa ropa de cuero se ve tan apetitoso y provocador que hace que todos los seres a su alrededor lo volteen a ver, lo odio tanto que llego a volverme aun mas histérico que de costumbre, como lo detesto por ser tan puto adictivo.

No soy una persona de tiernas caricias ni besos románticos, al menos no me creo capaz de hacerlo, a mi me encanta dominar a mis parejas, pero por encima de todo me encanta dominar a Squalo, el no es mi pareja, ni mi aliado como todos creen, este tipejo es mi hermano y la verdad es que me encanta cometer _incesto_ con él. Sentir como se niega una y otra vez para al final sucumbir y dejarse llevar por mí, por eso me enfado tanto cuando el imbécil se porta tan amable con los demás. Puto.

Por fin lo beso en los labios, arto de oír sus quejas y su voz aguda, lo siento, sus labios con sabor a menta y chocolate, desde hace años tiene debilidad por ese tipo de dulce, seguramente fue con Viper por más de esas porquerías y se atarrago con ellas, dios, ese sabor me empalaga tanto que llego a detestarlo – Ya—Basta, suéltame ¡carajo! – su voz de nuevo suena desesperada, tengo esa mala costumbre, de asaltarlo por las noches, no todas las noches claro ni que lo necesitara para poder dormir, solo algunas, de vez en cuando, de lunes a sábado, entre las 7 am y las 3 am , sin duda solo de vez en cuando. _No, sin duda estoy jodido._

Sus manos hace mucho que dejaron de ser un estorbo, ambas atadas a la cama, claro fue justo cuando llegues a su cuarto, el estaba acostado leyendo una mierda de libro, y sin más las tome y las ate, el solo empalideció y comenzó a gritarme que lo dejara tranquilo que esta noche no tenía ganas de nada más que de leer y dormir, carajo, por que se comporto así, el más que nadie sabe que cuando alguien o algo se me niega no descanso hasta tomarlo, por la fuerza.

Su abdomen firme y de color crema me hizo perderme, se veía tan suave que no pude resistirme en lamerlo y yo se que al le encanta sentirse así, deseado por mí, _maldito ególatra_, bese justo en su ombligo y para incitarlo mas metí mi lengua en ese pequeño agujerito, dejando un camino de saliva mientras subía a su pecha, me entretuve un rato en sus pezones, junando con ellos, lamiéndolos, intercalándolos un poco, hasta dejar esos puntos rojos como dos bellos botones -….Xan…xus… no….ah…joder..no – escucho su voz ahora un poco ronca y suplicante - ¿Quieres que pare o que siga?, Basura – le susurre un poco aun jugando y frotando sus pezones entre mis dedos, deseaba que el no pensara coherentemente – AH…. Basta…de...ja de hacer..eso! – grito con un poco de desesperación - ¿Por qué? – Pregunte ahora tomándolos entre mis dedos y jalándolos solo un poco para que sintiera un placer doloroso – Por…por favor…- ahí estaba esa palabra, solo la decía conmigo, solo cuando estábamos así, Squalo dejaba de ser fuerte y dominante y pasaba a ser sumiso, solo conmigo – Xanxus….- ese susurro, me acerque y reclame sus labios, era una batalla en la que ninguno deseaba perder, ese chico debajo de mi sabia justo como acomodarse, por un segundo pensé que el y yo fuimos hecho con el mismo molde, sus piernas y las mías ya estaban tan acostumbradas a acomodarse que ni siquiera me di cuenta que las tenía en mi cintura, sus hermoso cabello caía a su lado, entonces comencé a besar su nariz, su frente, sus oídos a los cuales les preste atención y lamí, lento, casi con pereza y pude captar el olor de sus cabellos, y entonces pale mis dedos por ellos para mi sorpresa no encontré ningún nudo así que se sentía todo muy suave – Xan…sux…- mi nombre en esos labios se oía tentador - Para… por favor..esto...no está…bien – otra vez con eso.

También había momentos en los que la culpa nos golpeaba en la cara, la culpa de que ninguno se amaba y que ambos teníamos otras relaciones, yo con mi prometida en Italia y el con el imbécil de Dino, ah, ¿cómo carajo paso eso?, solo supe que un día los vi riendo y después el maldito rubio lo beso, que se vaya a la mierda, si se conocían desde hace años, Squalo y yo nos conocimos desde antes, así que yo tenía más derecho a meterle mano, yo tenía más derecho a marcarlo como mío, además yo se que él se la pasa mejor conmigo, la razón es clara, siempre vuelve a estar en mi cama, en especial los días que veo a Dino en los alrededores y si ese infeliz se entera me importa un carajo, yo no voy a dejar que se lleve a mi Squalo. A mi mano derecha, a mi hermano.

Con lentitud mis manos viajaron a sus cadera y desabotone su pantalón de cuero, dos botones y un largo cierre, pude escuchar el ruido de su cremallera bajando y lo sentí temblar, entonces por encima de su ropa interior de color azul fuerte acaricie el bulto que se notaba a la vista y al tacto, en un segundo lo vi cerrar sus ojos y gritar, sonrojado, siempre fue así de escandaloso, y a mí me encanta escucharlo. – Voiiii—ii…bast..ahh-ah!...por favor…- su voz es tan dulce y ahora suena tan débil que mis brazos dejan su hombría y lo rodean, creo que ese es el único instante donde me pongo cursi, mis brazos lo rodean con tanta fuerza que creo destrozar su cuerpo, el no es tan pequeño como Bel, Viper o cualquier otro pero entre mis sabanas es muy pero muy frágil.

Susurros en mi oído, seguramente maldiciones y groserías dirigidas a mi persona de parte de mi guardián de la lluvia, pero a mí me importa poco lo único que quiero es que acepte que yo soy el mejor, para ser el Vongola decimo, para ser el líder de los Varia, para ser su amante.

De nuvo mis manos toman posición en su parte baja, y con lentitud saco su miembro, puedo sentirlo palpitar en mi mano, mi muy querido Squalo, se que no puedes negar que te encanta tenerme encima, y lentamente comienzo, de arriba a abajo, lento y firme sin dejarlo descansar o respirar, su voz – ahhh…vo-iii…ahh… Xans-…..- lo se, deseas que me detenga tanto como deseas que siga, eres predecible - …ahhh..No...es…ju…sto..ahhh…bas…- mi mano no deja de moverse y la otra tapo la boca de mi adorable tiburón – cállate, basura – lo beso, de nuevo puedo sentir como mi lengua toca la de él, y es hermosa la sensación de tenerlo asi para mi, mi mano que estaba olvidada la ocupe para seguir estimulando sus tetillas, una un rato y luego la otra mientras mi otra mano marcaba un ritmo constante en su parte baja, seguro que debe molestarle tener tanta ropa enredada en sus piernas aun, ya que solo acaricie su parte baja sin quitarle su ropa.

-Shhhh, cállate ya Squalo, oh quieres que todo el mundo escuche tu lastimera voz…- susurre en su oído derecho – y…de quien...Crees...Que es la culpa…idio…ah! Joder!- aumente el ritmo para hacerle callar, odiaba cuando hablaba de mas, y desde la primera vez que los dos lo hicimos descubrí que Squalo a la hora del sexo era muy parlanchín, jaja.

Mis labios descendieron por su cuello, y comencé a dejar marcas aquí y allá , succionando esa piel blanca y de porcelana, ¿Cómo carajos conseguí tener esa piel así?, mi viaje me llevo a su pecho el cual volví a repasar , dejando peligrosamente a su cintura, de un solo jalón saque sus molestos pantalones y ropa interior, ahora estaba completamente desnudo ante mí, y sin pensarlo mucho lleve mis labios a su plano vientre, lo bese ,y deje una cadena de saliva que se extendió en todo su hermoso vientre, su vello púbico era de un bello color plateado y con delicadeza perdí mis dedos en ellos, acariciándolos con ternura – Xan..xus…no…lo..hag..as por fa..vor! – adoraba ese constante juego entre nosotros, seguí moviendo mis manos hasta que me subí justo en su cadera y comencé a mover las mías, haciéndolas chocar continuamente con las de Squalo – ahhhh, ¡maldito!...ya desátame… ¡carajo! – a pesar de oír sus protestas no deje de moverme, dejando a mi guardián sin palabras.

Como odiaba al imbécil de Xanxus, siempre intentando marcar su ritmo, poner su marca en mi, se perfectamente cómo se siente, yo me siento igual que él en momentos como los de la mañana, llego una carta para mi líder de una chica de Italia, maldita bastarda como se le ocurre escribirle a el, por alguna razón no la entregue a nuestro líder, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?, Si me moría de celos, maldita sea, que se la cargaran a ella y al noveno por ponerla en el camino de Xanxus, esa tipa mando una carta de amor a Xansux, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía así que llame al otro idiota en el que yo creía, mi amigo Dino, me dijo que no debía hacer eso, que la entregara y dejara seguir las cosas, pero de verdad ¿Cómo hacerlo? – ahhhh…. – mierda me perdí en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta cuando Xanxus comenzó a subir y bajar sobre mis caderas, maldito bastardo, no sabe las ganas que tengo de desnudarle – ahhhhh- mis gemidos cada vez más altos, es un puto provocador y el lo sabe – desátame….- le ruego pero el hace oídos sordos a mi petición.

No me queda más opción odio tener que terminar con su estúpido juego, peor por dios que ya no puedo más, saque de debajo de mi almohada el pequeño cuchillo y rompí las cuerdas mientras mi compañero seguí moviéndose encima de mi , con sus bellos ojos carmesís cerrados, pobre iluso. En un rápido movimiento tome sus caderas y lo coloque debajo de mi – ahora vas a pagar muy caro todo, Bossuuuu ….- le susurre al oído, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tome su oreja izquierda, pasando mi lengua por el lóbulo, sensible y lo sentí estremecer, tierno, cálido, húmedo.

Mis manos viajaron por su pecho, encima de la ropa, su hermosa camisa negra y apreté sus pezones dejándolos ver a pesar de la tela, mi hermoso chico, siempre pasa lo mismo, siempre terminamos así, el viene a mis brazos una y otra vez y yo finjo que no me encanta tenerlo, que no deseo comérmelo entero, que no me muero por saborear al líder de los Varia. Con mi cuchillo corto su camisa, se que al rato me maldecirá por eso pero ahora me parece perfecto lo que hago, dejando ver su amplio pecho de color bronceado, bajo a su pecho y voy dejando pequeños besos, delicados y suaves, casi solo un roce, no me siento merecedor de tenerle así y seguramente jamás me sentiré.

Veo como cierra sus ojos e instintivamente toma las sabanas entre sus dedos y se muerde los labios, _no, no hagas eso, tus labios se maltrataran_. La visión es intoxicante su dulce cabello negro le cae y se le pega a su frente y por primera vez soy yo el que se acerca y toma sus labios, sus hermosos y gruesos labios sabor canela, carajo son perfectos, voy bajando por su abdomen bien formado y llego a su molesto cinturón, con lentitud se lo quito y levanto mi vista solo para infartarme, el muy lascivo subió sus manos por encima de su cabeza de forma jodidamente sexy, luce bellísimo y no puedo más, literalmente le arranque los pantalones, dejándolo con solo una prenda puesta, mi mano aterriza justo entre sus piernas – Ahhh!...- su voz es tan distinta a como regularmente suena, continuo acariciando mientras djo que mi boca recorra sus muslos, lo siento temblar de nuevo – Ahhh..Squa—ahhhh – no sé como terminamos así, los dos somos imanes de cargas opuestas e iguales, nos repelemos y nos atraemos una y otra vez, en eso estaba pensando, en física mientras dejaba a mi lengua formar patrones en la sensible piel de sus muslos.

Sin poder resistirlo más coloque mi boca sobre su entrepierna y deje salir mi aliento que choco contra su cuerpo, enseguida mi chico comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma un poco desesperada así que yo las tome y las oprimí contra la cama intentando que se tranquilizara – shhh… calma… déjame ir lento… - poco a poco retire la ultima prenda de su cuerpo, ahora estábamos iguales, desnudos entre las sabanas de mi cama, y me encanta que tras cerrar la puerta solo estamos él y yo, no somos el líder de los Varia ni el guardián de la lluvia, solo somos Xanxus y Squalo unos locos enfermos que tienen la necesidad de acariciarse y de marcarse el uno al otro – Squalo…ah….¿que tanto miras? – Impaciente, como siempre – nada, supongo que veo que te has puesto algo gordo jaja – sé que eso es imposible, Xansux nunca se pondría de mal ver, pasara lo que pasara – ¡Imbécil!- me dice medio enojado medio jugando

Sin poder negarnos nada, nos miramos a los ojos y él en un impulso se enderezo y atrapo mis labios, yo le correspondí sin poder contenerme, mordiendo, compartiendo el sabor de nuestras salivas, mi líder era fuerte y demasiado sensual, creo que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de ello si no seguramente no dejaría de hacerlo notar, nuestro beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez más desesperado, y fue así como tome su miembro entre mis dedos y lo alinee con el mío y comencé un ritmo lento, sintiendo mi hombría chocar contra la de él. Nuestro ritmo no cambio para nada y con esa misma pereza nuestras caderas siguieron marcando el mismo ritmo, nuestras frentes juntas y nuestro aliento mezclándose.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo supe que mis oídos fueron llenados por sus gemidos y mi boca por los míos, cada vez más rápido – ahhhh…- cada vez mas unidos – ahhh- cada vez mas delicioso – ahhhh, por diooooosss… - cada vez mas juntos- ahh Squaaaaalo…..ah!- cada vez más cerca del orgasmo – noooo…ahh..yaa… Squaloooo! Ahhhh! – inevitable.

Nos quedamos un tiempo así intentando recuperar el aliento, intentando calmarnos, sabia lo que venía, mi cuerpo dentro de el de el moreno frente a mí, así que me deje caer y llevarlo conmigo, chocando contra las sabanas, comencé a besarle el cuello ahora con un sabor diferente, mientras jugaba con el liquido blanco de su abdomen – Ya… - murmuro Xansux, así que tome su cadera en mis manos , listo para poseerlo, como hace años, como cada noche – dije que ya, es suficiente - ¿perdón? , acaso me dijo que ya no quería seguir – Fuiste tú el que vino aquí, y ahora me dices que ya es suficiente, debes estar bromeando, ¿no? – le dije mirándolo directamente a sus ojos – no, solo vine a pasar el rato con una magnifica zorra como tu - ¿Zorra?, yo no soy ninguna zorra - ¿Zorra? Estas imbécil como te atreves a tratarme así, ahora te sientas y me vale madres que no te guste o te duela la cabeza, vas a abrir las piernas y vamos a hacerlo – de acuerdo eso sonó demasiado horrible hasta para mí.

– Pues a mí también me vale madres que te vuelvas impotente, yo me largo y cierras la boca, basura inmunda- como podía ser posible que de estar juntos entre la cama, ahora estábamos discutiendo así, no pude decir nada, solo lo jale del cabello y lo bese en los labios, el correspondió mi beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Sentí sus manos recorrerme para después aventarme contra la cama – D-i-j-e que era todo por hoy- sonó mi puerta, Xanxus se había ido y yo me quede paralizado recostado en mi cama con los ojos en el techo, mis ojos vidriosos, podía sentirlo, pero no, yo no iba a pasar otra vez por eso, yo no iba a llorar por el de nuevo, pero carajo, me pase la mano por la cara y quite esa estúpida sensación, solo me quede pensando , ¿Qué carajos paso?

Continuara…..

Dejen comentarios, tomatazos y amenazas.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 El Guardián Primera Parte

Hola, bueno este es el segundo Cap., pero aquí voy a cambiar la pareja jaja, este fic es yaoi y ah la pareja es GokuTsuna (5927)

Espero les guste, esta es mi pareja favorita de Reborn, jaja , espero no regarla.

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

**Capitulo 2.- El Guardián Primera Parte**

Mis manos volvían a recorrer su piel color tostado, era risible la forma en la que el Decimo podía hipnotizar mis sentidos y mi cuerpo, hace una semana que sucedió el cambio más inesperado de mi vida. Comenzamos como cualquier pareja llena de sonrojos, abrazos y besos lentos y todo era simplemente perfecto pero… estos últimos días todos parecía demasiado extraño.

Casi irreal la manera en la que la lluvia y el frio se apoderaron de mi corazón, jamás me había sentido tan torpe e inútil, irónico en verdad como es que deje que todo sucediera sin decirle nada a él.

Con cuidado jale su cuerpo al mío, lo abrace con mucho cuidado y deposite besos en sus castaños cabellos. Mi miedo no era infundado, se que debí decirle que poseía terror en mi corazón con el simple pensamiento de que alguien lo lastimara, pero si yo era su mano derecha ¿cómo se supone que muestre esa debilidad? No.

Mis manos, mi cuerpo había sido creado para cuidarlo y yo había fallado en cada uno de los momentos más importantes de nuestro líder, perdí contra el príncipe de los Varia, deje que en el futuro lo asesinaran, deje que casi lo mataran contra Byakuran y ahora solo puedo acariciar sus cicatrices de esa batalla.

Sé que él no me culpa, se que él cree que hice un buen trabajo pero yo sé que no fue así, lo deje solo, ¡por dios!, si el muriera yo de verdad me volvería loco, lo amo demasiado como para perderlo para siempre, preferiría que me torturaran y asesinaran, después me revivieran para volver a ser torturado y asesinado, una y otra vez. Te juro por dios que me dolería menos que verlo a él en peligro de muerte.

Con manos temblorosas acaricie su cuello y sin poder contenerme recargue mi rostro en su hombro – ¿Gokudera-kun? – le escucho claramente, hablándome con tranquilidad y un poco de preocupación mientras me rodea de forma tierna, lo sé, el siente que algo va mal, pero no puedo maldecir su intuición porque sería odiar algo en el y yo simplemente no puedo odiar nada que tenga que ver con mi Decimo.

Siento como me acaricia con ternura mi espalda, intentando calmarme - ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta mientras deposita un beso en mi oreja a lo que yo solo niego con mi cabeza – ohh, ¿estás bien? – insiste para saber el porqué de mis actos y yo solo asiento.

Por supuesto que no puedo decirle que estoy deprimido y molestarle con pequeñeces – Nada, Decimo – le dije y comencé a besar su cuello con mucho cuidado acomodándome para no incomodarlo, el comienza a suspirar con mis atenciones y con mucho cuidado le empiezo a quitar el chaleco del uniforme, el levanta sus delgados brazos y deja que le quite esa molesta prenda.

Deseo volver a besar su cuello pero el guía mis labios hacia los suyos y me dejo llevar, lo que el desee yo se lo daré, no importa lo que sea, si me pidiera morir así lo haría. Solo por él.

El beso se va haciendo cada vez más dulce a pesar de que yo deseo que se vuelva apasionado hay algo que no me permite hacerlo, entonces lo siento, sus dedos acariciando mi cabello con ternura, por dios, porque él es así, porque con las puntas de sus dedos puede controlarme de esa manera, me hace sacar todo lo que tengo y que no deseo compartir con nadie.

Sin poder resistir mas dos lagrimas caen de mis ojos y rompo el beso rápidamente, el no debería verme así, antes de poder retirarme siento como sus brazos se enroscan en mi cuello y me impiden moverme, me acurruca en su hombro y cierra sus ojos. Mi bello Decimo, ¿Por qué cierras tus ojos? , ¿Por qué eres así, conmigo?

Entonces siento como se incorpora un poco y puedo ver sus parpados, entre nuestras cosas busca la corbata con sus manos tanteando el suelo y cuando la encuentra me la da – Pónmela por favor, Gokudera-kun. – yo lo miro con un poco de rareza pero sus ojos aun están ocultos por sus parpados y sus pestañas, así que yo simplemente hago lo que me pide.

Cuando termino de hacer mi trabajo siento sus brazos que me guían de nuevo al colchón y siento como se sube en mí con sus bellos ojos vendados y con una dulce sonrisa empezó a besarme con ternura, lento, jugando con mis labios y demostrándome que sabía como jugar con ellos.

-¿Decimo? – le llame, no entendía por qué se portaba así, por lo general yo era el que tomaba el liderazgo pero esta vez parecía que mi castaño deseaba hacer algo - ¿Qué pasa? – me contesto entre besos a lo que yo comenzaba a perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y emociones – Gokudera-kun – me susurro mientras besaba mi mentón y bajaba lentamente.

Mis ojos aun estaban nublados por las lagrimas pero ahora no me sentía tan avergonzado por llorar, y entonces comprendí el porqué de esa banda en los ojos, él quería estar conmigo, consolarme pero sabía que mi orgullo no me permitiría llorar frente a el así que vendo sus ojos para dejarme llorar y estar conmigo mientras lo hacía.

Mi bello Decimo, de nuevo me demuestras que eres magnifico y que en verdad yo soy un imbécil que no merece el honor de protegerte, con detenimiento lo jalo y comienzo a besarlo con pasión, sin contenerme, meto mi lengua en su boca y comienzo a saborear sus labios y su saliva, juego con ella, probándola una y otra vez hasta le grado de que un hilo se escurre por mis labios, así es mejor, así no tengo que pensar en mis culpas ni en mis emociones.

Cambio de posiciones subiéndome a él y despojándolo de su camisa, besando la piel que yo iba descubriendo, mordiendo la piel con delicadeza, acariciando con temor a marcarlo. Mis manos se encuentran con sus tetillas y comienzo a jugar con ellas entre mis dedos mientras beso su oreja, justo detrás de ella haciendo que mi pareja se estremezca – …Goku...ah!..- continúo mi camino hasta llegar a sus pantalones y con lentitud desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre- espe…ra…- me dijo agarrando mis manos con las suyas a lo que yo me detuve de inmediato - ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte estático, casi temblando -… no creo que debamos...Pues…tu sabes... – me dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, yo solo atine a mirarlo con miedo.

Si yo no podía satisfacerlo entonces…, claro como iba yo a ser capaz de tener ese honor si no puedo cumplir con mis obligaciones de guardián, como podía yo estar con el de esta manera, el no se merecía a un guardián a medias, seguramente había mucho mejores candidatos para mi puesto, tanto en su familia como en su cama.

La verdad no llevábamos demasiado tiempo como pareja, llevábamos unos 10 meses, 20 días, 17 horas y 37 segundos de pareja. En todo este periodo solo habíamos hecho el amor 3 veces, la verdad nos costó mucho trabajo, el Decimo es endemoniadamente tímido y todo lo espanta un poco por lo que tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo a que el estuviera listo para entregarse de manera corporal a mí, pero cuando lo hice yo fui la persona más feliz de todo el mundo.

De solo pensar en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, del tiempo que le hice perder al Decimo, de todo lo que arruine comencé a sentirme frustrado y molesto, pero… ¿Molesto con quien? , ¿Con migo?, ¿Con él?, ¿Con mis sentimiento?, ¿Con el jodido mundo, que quiere lastimar a mi hermosa pareja?

No pude razonarlo bien así que me levante de la cama dejándolo a él en ella – Gokudera-kun- me llamo y yo solo atine a comenzar a patear cosas y a aventar otras – ¡Gokudera-kun! – me grito intentando llamar mi atención y que me detuviera peor yo solamente comencé a golpear el espejo hasta romperlo - ¡Gokudera-kun! – lo vi, intento levantarse pero al traer la venda en los ojos tropezó con la mesa que yo había aventado y termino en el suelo, en cuanto lo vi caer me acerque a él – Decimo, ¿Está bien? – de nuevo mi preocupación por él, y mi reprimenda mental por ser tan temperamental.

Se quito la venda de los ojos y me miro con preocupación para después ver todo mi cuarto.- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos directamente, sentí eso par de ámbares traspasándome y llegando hasta el rincón más oculto de mi.

Yo solo me aleje de él y le di la espalda - ¿Qué pasa?, has estado así desde hace una semana, ¿Qué tienes? , si hay algún problema podemos solucionarlo solo dímelo – volví a mirarlo pero no podía acercarme a él, si el volvía a tocarme yo entraría en pánico y a soltarme a llorar – Ven – me estiro su mano para llamarme y yo solo la vi con terror, sabía que si la tomaba debería explicar todo y yo nunca fui bueno en dar explicaciones, además el sabia que algo iba mal desde hace siete días – por favor, ven – me repitió pero yo solo atine a pegar mi espalda contra la pared.

Nos quedamos un buen tiempo así, el con su mano extendida y yo viéndolo con miedo, ninguno deseaba desistir en su posición y conociéndome seria yo el que flaquera, con el Decimo siempre era yo el que flaqueaba.

-No – fue mi respuesta y de oírme hasta yo me sorprendí, le estaba negando algo al decimo – Gokudera-kun – me dijo mirándome sorprendido pero sin bajar su mano – ¡No, ya le dije que no!, este es mi problema y yo lo resolveré como pueda- le grite, por dios, ¿estoy imbécil?, cuando deje de conectar mi cerebro con mi lengua – tus problemas me importan, eres muy importante para mí y todo lo que te afecta me afecta así que puedo ayudarte a resolverlo – mi dulce decimo, perdón.

Seguí viéndolo con algo de enojo, que ¿acaso no podía comprender lo que sentía? – ese es el problema, tu siempre resuelves todo, al final eres tu el que resuelve todo y ya estoy arto de eso, eres tu el que tienes el control, eres tu el que… el que...- mi voz desapareció de pronto sin pronunciar nada mas al sentir sus brazos en mi cintura – lo sé, y en verdad no entiendo mucho peor si tu estas mal, yo no puedo seguir adelante, Gokudera-kun, yo... yo no quería ser el decimo – me susurro mientras me apretaba más cerca de él – yo no quería ser el que tiene que salvar la situación , pero lo que si quería era tener amigos como ahora los tengo…- me dio un pequeño beso en el centro de mi pecho – y ahora que te tengo no pienso perderte, me estas escuchando – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, podía ver dolor en ellos pero también una gran decisión.

-No voy a dejar que nada nos derribe y eso te lo juro, y no lo hago para ser el héroe, lo hago porque te amo Gokudera-kun – oh mi dios, de verdad, ¿Esto esta pasando? – No quiero que nadie te lastime, no quiero que nadie te toque, no quiero que nadie te mire, diario vivo con el miedo de perderte por culpa de nuestra misión, por eso debo ser fuerte para protegerte a ti – me dijo y me beso en las labios, yo le abrace y correspondí al tierno beso, pude sentir su cuerpo fusionándose con el mío hasta que de nuevo sentí esa ola de desprecio por mis habilidades como guardián.

Me separe de sus labios y mirándolo, le sonreí – Gracias, decimo – le dije y deposite un suave beso en sus cabellos para después alejarme de él – dime qué pasa, por favor, ¿Qué te pasa, Gokudera- kun? – Me grito algo desesperado y con los ojos acuosos – No pasa nada, decimo- de nuevo le miento, no quiero que me vea como a un ser débil.

-¡Dímelo!, por favor, dime qué pasa, ¡deja de mentirme! – Tomo mi mano derecha y la llevo a su corazón – lo escuchas, esta así por ti, late así por ti, yo no quiero que tu y yo nos distanciemos, yo quiero que confíes en mi para todo, escúchalo por favor...-Su corazón latía apresurado, demasiado rápido para ser normal, mi pareja estaba agitada, preocupada con los ojos apunto de derramar lagrimas y sus manos temblorosas sosteniendo la mía, perdón decimo.

-No es nada, decimo – repetí retirando mi mano de entre las suyas y saliendo de la habitación dejándolo a él con lágrimas por caer y una carita de desconcierto – No tengo nada, de verdad –.

Lo siento, Decimo.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les haya gustado, esta algo triste pero en fin, ya verán como pasan las cosas con esta pareja, les juro que llore mucho al escribir esto, bueno espero sus comentarios, insultos y amenazas.

Próximo Capitulo: Bel X Fran

Bueno me despido, espero sus Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Mi principe sapo Primera Part

Hola, bueno este es el tercer Cap., pero aquí voy a cambiar la pareja (de nuevo), este fic es yaoi y ah la pareja es BelxFran

Espero les guste, es una pareja bastante linda así que espero no hacer mal mi tarea jajaj muajajaja

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

**Capitulo 3.- Mi príncipe sapo, primera parte**

-Bel-sempai, ¿Podría dejar de cortarme los brazos?, por favor- la voz de mi obtuso amigo resonó en mis oídos y yo simplemente le respondí cortando un poco mas su brazo, después me lleve mi pequeño cuchillo a los labios y deguste su sangre –Sangre de renacuajo ushishishishi- mi sonrisa burlona no tardo en aparecer mientras mi compañero permanecía sentado en una silla, con asiento de terciopelo, con el brazo derecho extendido hacia enfrente.

Me encantaba probar hasta cuando la pequeña rana de Fran reaccionaba e intentaba golpearme en defensa pero ese momento nunca llego. Viper era más divertida que el nuevo guardián de la niebla pero por supuesto que no esta tan devota en sus obligaciones, por ello le dejó el lugar a nuestra ranita.

Desde que lo pusieron bajo mi cargo, el niño hace lo que yo le pido, justo cuando se lo pido ushishishi, es genial -¿Cuánto más piensa cortarme? – yo no le respondí y solo seguí haciendo mi trabajo, cortando, cortando, cortando, cortando. Ushishishi.

Ya era tarde, podía saberlo por los tintes rojos y anaranjados del cielo pero aun así yo no quería detenerme, deseaba continuar lastimando al pequeño y último miembro de los Varia. El chico tenía talento pero parecía demasiado pasivo y yo no tolero a las personas pasivas. Me aburren y el príncipe no debo estar aburrido, jamás.

Tocaron la puerta con rudeza y vi entrar a el guardián de la lluvia de los Varia -Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¿Principito has visto al imbécil del líder?- pregunto el tiburón con cara de fastidio y yo le respondí –No, ¿Volviste a pelear con el rey, cenicienta? – mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

Pude ver como el guardián me miraba con rencor – Claro que no, basura de príncipe emo – y entonces se fue azotando mi puerta- Ushishishi, pasaron muy mala noche – sonreí y comencé a reír con voz clara y fuerte.

Mi compañero miro las puertas con detenimiento, ignorándome así que volví a cortar su brazo pero ni siquiera volteo a verme. Eso no me agrado nada y continúe cortando su piel clara y suave - ¿Por qué es tan malo, Bel-sempai?- Su voz me llego clara y yo simplemente subí mis hombros restándole importancia – Me gusta cortar – le dije mientras hacia otro corte transversal – Ya me refería al señor Squalo, se nota que le sucede algo y está preocupado, me pregunto, ¿El líder tendrá algo que ver con esto?, sus ojos lucían tristes y…- le tome de la estúpida gorra en forma de rana y lo lleve a mi rostro callándole con un beso.

Fran y yo apenas comenzamos a tener esta clase de trato, besos apresurados y caricias indiscretas, hace mucho que yo no poseía a una persona para jugar con ella y me encantaba esta nueva faceta de mi vida. Sin embargo, ni él ni yo nos habíamos atrevido a llegar mas allá de besos y caricias. Aunque la verdad yo ya deseaba más de ese pequeño cuerpo.

El beso que le di se volvió picante cuando mordí su labio inferior y me senté justo encima del cuerpo de Fran, con bastante agilidad enrede mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos dejando caer la gorra que poseía.

Sentí la palma de la mano de Fran en mi pecho, intentando alejarme un poco pero yo no tenía esa intención así que tome su mano y la quite de mi pecho, acercándome aun mas, presionandolo contra el respaldo de la silla.

Mis manos pasaron a recorrer sus antebrazos cortados con mis armas, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza tome sus manos y las fui subiendo con lentitud para poder quitarle el molesto abrigo dejándolo con una playera negra con blanco, al ver la sedosa piel de sus brazos me incline hacia el brazo derecho y comencé a besarlo sutilmente, repartiendo besos por aquí y por allá.

Seguí sosteniendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, extendidos y yo me dedique a saborear la sangra que escurría libre por su piel salida de las cortadas hechas por mí, intente ser cuidadoso, lamiendo y llegando a el corte succionando un poco esa piel que se volvió de una tonalidad rojiza.

-¿Bel-sempai?- Me susurro con los ojos entrecerrados y disfrutando mis caricias – Ushishishi ¿Te gusta?- le pregunte mientras bajaba por los antebrazos y comencé a besar y chupar la unión de su cuello con los hombros, era una magnifica curva – Vaya, estas temblando Fran-chan- Mi compañero temblaba como gelatina a mi tacto, era bastante sensible a mis caricias.

Con dificultad metí mis manos por su playera y acaricie con cuidado la parte baja de la espalda y comencé a subir lento, para hacerle sentir placer, fui subiendo hasta llegar a los hombros, casi toda su espalda había sido acariciada por mis finas manos.

Me sostuve de sus hombros y lo jale hacia mí, haciendo que su rostro chocara con mi pecho, enseguida mis labios fueron a parar a sus cabellos y fui bajando por su frente hasta volver a llegar a sus labios donde metí mi lengua, volviendo a explorar esa cavidad, mi respiración se acompaso con la de Fran.

Así estuvimos ambos, disfrutando de nuestra compañía, justo como lo hacíamos desde hace tres días que nació nuestra relación. Esta relación nació en una reunión del grupo Varia, mucho licor, un beso torpe y desde ahí ambos nos juntamos a repetir esa experiencia, pero ahora era diferente, yo quería mas, deseaba mas, y juro por dios que pienso tomar lo que anhelo.

Mis manos bajaron al extremo de sus pantalones y metí mis dedos por el borde, su piel era tibia y suave, casi cremosa y yo la recorrí con mucho cuidado – ¡ah!, Bel-sempai – grito el pequeño entre mis brazos cuando mis dedos resbalaron por su piel hasta tener su parte trasera en mis manos, comencé a oprimirlas con cuidado de no herir.

Sus dedos atraparon con rapidez mis hombros y estos se crisparon sosteniéndome de manera dolorosa. – Shhhhh, calma Fran-chan- le dije mientras besaba su oreja. Mordí el lóbulo de ella y lo succione un poco, hasta dejar su orejita bastante roja, entonces me percate de algo. Todos los lugares que toque y bese tenían marcas, mis dedos quedaron impresos en su piel, se veía precioso, así que con un poco de fuerza comencé a marcar esa piel de leche.

Mis manos viajaron a la parte delantera de su pantalón y pude sentir el calor de su piel, mi pequeña rana estaba sonrojada y con los labios húmedos y semiabiertos. Con delicadeza lo acerque a mí mientras volvía a atacar esos rosados labios. Mientras hacia eso introduje mis manos y roce con la punta de mis dedos un pequeño bulto.

Sin poder detenerme seguí metiendo mi mano hasta dejar la palma de mi mano encima del bulto. – Bel…Sempai.. ¿Qué hace? – preguntó mi compañero a lo que yo solo sonreí y comencé a acariciar. – Nada, solo quiero tomar lo que es mío – dije volviendo a acercarme a su oído pero esta vez las manos de Fran regresaron a mi pecho con más fuerza que antes separándome. - ¿Qué es lo que es suyo, Bel-sempai? – me dijo mirándome con sus ojos de color verde agua. – Tu, tu cuerpo por supuesto – volví a decirle esta vez con fastidio, maldita rana.

-Pues creo que se ha equivocado Bel-sempai- de un solo movimiento Fran se levanto y me dejo caer al suelo, a lo que yo con rencor saque mis cuchillos y lo amenace. – Maldito renacuajo, ¿Cómo te atreves?-. Él solo me miro y comenzó a ponerse su ropa. – Esto es el siguiente paso- le dije tomándolo del brazo haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente. – Solo llevamos tres días con esta relación, al menos invíteme un helado o un café antes, ¿no? – me dijo en tono ligeramente ironico–. No tengo ganas de eso, tengo ganas de acostarme contigo – le dije ya enfadado. 

El siguió acomodándose sus ropas. – Gracias por eso pero en verdad a mi no me apetece aun – me dijo sacándome la lengua y casi sonriendo. – Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras estas listo?- le pregunte con burla. – Para eso existen muchos juguetes, anillos, mujeres en el distrito del placer, su mano derecha o Lussuria –me contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Sin más el chico abrió la puerta de mi habitación. - ¿Qué acaso eres virgen? Para ponerte tus numeritos de romántica – en ese momento volvió a mirarme y sonrió. – De hecho lo soy Bel-sempai-.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Todo eso se formulo en mi cabeza mientras lo veía ahí parado -¿Virgen?-. Él solo asintió con una expresión de tranquilidad. –Virgen- me contestó, a lo que yo juro por dios que casi me desmayo. - ¿A tu edad? – él volvió a asentir.

Por supuesto, después de eso me llego una sola nueva meta a la cabeza: desvirgar a Fran. – Bien, entonces tendrás el honor de que yo sea el primero en tu vida, Frany- le dije sonriendo. Él solo me miro con perplejidad. - Lo más probable es que así sea- me respondió.

Yo feliz me levante y me aproxime a él para volver a besarlo y tenderlo en mi cama. – Pero no será hoy – dijo, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, ya se había marchado dejando mi puerta abierta. – ¡Fran!- le grite asomándome. Él solo volteo a verme –¡Yo voy a desvirgarte, me escuchas!–, tan solo me sonrió- –Ya lo veremos Bel-sempai me dijo y continuo caminando, pasando justo al lado del noveno de los Vongola, quien puso cara de espanto, con la boca completamente abierta, a lo que yo solo pude decir – Ushishishi-.

_CONTINUARA….._

Espero les haya gustado, esta algo cortito pero juro volverlo interesante, ya verán cómo pasan las cosas con esta pareja algo histérica, con este capítulo morí de risa en sus conversaciones jaja, bueno espero sus comentarios, insultos y amenazas.

Próximo Capitulo.- SpannerXIrie


	4. Chapter 4 Una Buena Noche

R Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, así que les doy grax a los que se detienen un poco a escribirme algo.

Bueno esta es la siguiente parte donde se juntan un poco las historias de Xanxus, Squalo,Bel y Frann. S e podría decir que es continuación de los anteriores capítulos con un nuevo giro.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews que eso en verdad me motiva.

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

**Capitulo 5.-UNA BUENA NOCHE**

Estaba de un humor de mil demonios, por más que buscaba al imbécil del líder, no lo encontraba por ningún lado de la casa de los Varia, le había preguntado a todos, incluso a ese maldito príncipe engreído. Estaba volviéndome loco de no poder aclarar las cosas.

Aunque siempre peleábamos ambos sabíamos que siempre podíamos contar con el otro, pero esta vez la pelea fue más allá, me sentí frustrado, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas encontrar a Xanxus y matarlo lentamente.

Pase por el gran comedor en el que estaba el idiota de Lussuria arreglando un florero – joder, ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? – Le grite para dejarme caer sin ninguna elegancia en una silla – mmm pues porque así son todos los hombres, cariño - me murmuro mientras metía una por una las flores de colores amarillos y rojos.

-pero… jamás pensé que fuera tan...Tan...- no encontraba el adjetivo correcto para describir a mi jefe – niña, eso es lo que es – llego gritando Bel bastante enfadado con todos, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Qué tienes, príncipe? – Murmure molesto de la interrupción del guardián de la tormenta – es Fran-chan – me dijo Lussuria en voz baja, sonriendo de manera excesiva - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Bel con bastante enojo – Se les nota cariños, Bel-chan ya te dije que tienes que tener paciencia, Frann es nuevo en esto de ser guardián y en esto del amor, es solo un pequeño capullo de flor, tan lindooooooo – me morí de risa por dentro al ver a Lussuria hablando y abrazando una flor.

-¿Quién habla de amor?, yo solo quiero hacerlo mío y quitarle el letrero de "Hola soy Fran y soy virgen"- recuerdo que me reí intentando tapar mi sonrisa, bastante patético de hecho -¿Virgen? Ajajaja…no …jajajaja perdón jajajajajajajaja pero buajajajajajajajajajaja- en verdad no podía controlarme.

Lussuria se volteo a encararme – que tú seas un puto no quiere decir que todos los somos- me dijo Lussuria. ¿Cómo se atreve?, yo no soy un puto – Yo no soy un puto, ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunto enseñándole mis dientes, en verdad estaba enfadado.

-Lo digo por todo, tus sin numero de romances, tu amistad con Dino, tu amistad con Yamamoto, sin duda tu eres una persona de varios dueños jaja – el muy maldito de Lussuria se estaba riendo al igual que el príncipe con su molesto sonido ushishishishishi, ¿cómo se atreven?, yo no era de muchos, yo solo era de Xanxus.

Esperen, ¿Qué acabo de decir?, maldito sean todos.

Me levante de la mesa y tire mi silla aventándola contra Lussuria, este la esquivo y seguía riéndose. Ya no pude más; así que partí del lugar con ganas de matar gente

Estaba más que molesto, el idiota de Xanxus también tenía la idea de que yo era zorra, y eso en verdad no me gustaba, digo, es cierto que en mi vida he tenido un sinnúmero de amantes pero jamás juego en dos bandos, siempre soy fiel a la persona con la que estoy. En este caso, soy fiel a Xanxus desde que comenzamos a ser pareja, joder – – grite sin poder contener mi frustración.

Seguí buscando a Xanxus por cada rincón de la mansión durante toda la tarde, pero sin lograr encontrar a mi pareja me enfurecí, joder, cuanto deseaba estar con él, después de todos yo estaba acostumbrado a su calor y a su magnífico carácter.

-¡ya estoy hasta la fregada, maldito renacuajooooo! – Escuche un largo grito en voz aguda proveniente del príncipe de la mansión, venia revolviendo sus cabellos y con una mueca de frustración, yo con precaución intente alejarme sin ser visto – Tu, tiburón del demonio-escuche su grito y me detuve en seco.

Lo mire y el con paso acelerado se acerco a mi - ¿Qué le pasa al idiota de Fran? – me pregunto a mí, y yo la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer de psicólogo con el cerebro de Bel. –Pues... Supongo que no te dejo tomarlo de nuevo, estas frustrado y quieres matar a alguien, es normal- le dije intentando marcharme otra vez – lo ves, tu si me entiendes pez asesino- me dijo.

¿Pez asesino?, vaya ese era nuevo, entonces intente seguir mi camino cuando sentí unas manos rodeando mi cintura – y como entiendes como me siento es probable que entiendas lo que necesito- me murmuro en la espalda y yo me quede paralizado, por supuesto que sabia a lo que se refería.

-No gracias, ¿recuerdas que soy una zorra?-le dije y pude oír su risa acostumbrada – Pues ya no quiero serlo – le dije intentando deshacer el abrazo, cosa que resulto imposible – pues se zorra solo por hoy, conmigo – me dijo mientras comenzaba a mover sus manos en mi abdomen por encima de mi ropa.

En seguida intente contener sus manos – Suéltame, ¿estás loco?, ¡SUELTAME! – le grite, pero era imposible parecía que el abrazo en el que estaba era de hierro y yo no podía zafarme. Sentí como comenzaba a acariciarme por debajo de mi playera, el muy cretino, ¿Quién se cree que es?, lo detesto totalmente –Tranquilo, ushishishi – me dijo mientras besaba mi nuca y yo me sentía desfallecer.

Sin saber como sucedieron las cosas, mi espalda estaba contra la pared y mis labios eran devorados por los de Bel, el calor comenzó a subir por cada partícula de mi cuerpo, me estaba ahogando entre el deseo y el placer, a pesar de que Bel era más joven que yo, tenía un gran estilo para besar.

Con él me sentía como la persona pasiva y el era mi dominante, por lo regular mi postura era el dominante pero con el guardián de la tormenta era distinto, por el podría dejarme dominar. Cuando rompí el asfixiante beso me di cuenta de que ya estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, al igual que Bel – Vez, es sencillo, solo déjate llevar por mi S-Q-U-A-L-O.- me dijo burlonamente.

Después se dedico a morder mi oreja y lamer mi cuello de forma sensual, si sus manos no me sostienen de la cintura juro que me resbalaría por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Sus besos continuaron su trayecto a mi pecho dejándome sin aire, solo podía revolver esos cabellos dorados en mi desesperado intento por recibir más de sus atenciones.

-Bel…- susurre inmerso en mi propio estado de embriaguez, guiándolo a mi cinturón, para poder deshacerme de esa molesta prenda, mis piernas se enredaron entre las de él y así comenzamos otro beso apasionado y extremista, lleno de deseo.

-ahhh, sigue… Bel…- le murmure en el oído mientras escuche sus molesta risa que en ese momento me pareció armoniosa.- ah! Bellll!...- grite al sentir una mano sobre mi hombría por encima de la tela, mi espalda se arqueo contra la fría pared mientras mi boca se abría de par en par.

Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, sintiendo esos largos dedos hasta que de repente mi amante se quedo estático. Me molesto su poca delicadeza de dejarme ahí, con la calentura de mi vida y de repente se volvió un vil muñeco de cristal.

Lo mire directamente y solo note como su rostro mostraba un poco de miedo - ¿Belfe…?- mi vos murió entre mis labios. Atrás de mi nuevo amante estaba nada más y nada menos que mi actual pareja.

Sus ojos color carmesí me atravesaron por completo, deje de respirar por unos segundos y mi deseo decayó irremediablemente. El rubio se volteo a encarar a nuestro líder y yo intente acomodar mi ropa, ¿Qué podría decirle?, ¿Qué no fue mi intención?, ¿Qué no es lo que parece?

Todo eso sonaba estúpido en ese instante- Bossu… - murmuro el guardián de la tormenta, pero enseguida dejo de hablar, Xanxus tomo mi brazo con su mano derecha y el de Bel con la izquierda, metiéndonos al primer cuarto que encontró.

El príncipe se cubrió el rostro en su intento por defenderse en cuanto el líder cerró la puerta – Basura infernal- me dijo con voz tranquila que me hizo ponerme nervioso – como te dije, eres una zorra, ahora te metes con este inútil en mi mansión- Nos dijo, mirándonos alternadamente.

-No eso no es...- intente calmar la situación pero al parecer ni yo tenía una idea convincente – te parece divertido, meterte con cualquier persona, lo harías con cualquiera, no es así- el jefe parecía realmente molesto.

-Te divierte en verdad enfurecerme y acostarte con cualquier ser, basura desgraciada- me dijo acercándose a Bel - ¿con él?, ¿Que tiene de bueno, este idiota?- me pregunto y sin darme tiempo de contestar, tomo al rubio y le beso.

No fue un beso cualquiera, Xanxus lo estaba besando con pasión, entremezclando su lengua con la del rubio. Algo dentro de mi no podía creer que eso sucedí, pero por otro lado sentí un familiar picor en mi estomago, estaba celoso, no muchas personas habían probado la boca de mi pareja y ahora lo estaba haciendo el guardián de la tormenta.

El beso termino pero no se separaron mucho, dejándome ver un hilo de saliva que aun los unía, entonces el rubio rodeo a mi pareja con sus brazos atrayéndolo a un nuevo encuentro, fue ahí cuando intervine, separe a la pareja poniéndome justo en medio.

Mire con enojo al rubio y por coraje tome a Xanxus y le bese, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mis manos en su cabello negro haciéndole imposible apartarse. Esta vez explore todo su interior con mi lengua, deseaba borrar el sabor del rubio de su boca y de su mente.

Por desgracia yo sabía lo bien que besaba tanto mi pareja como mi nuevo amante, así que temía que ambos desearan repetir, eso si que no. Si el rubio tocaba los labios de mi moreno yo mismo lo mataría y lo haría sushi.

Con un poco de desesperación coloque mis piernas entre las de del moreno y el rodeo mi cintura, ambos nos comíamos literalmente hasta que sentí como unas manos me alejaban de mi pareja, Bel me hizo separarme para besar a Xanxus.

Era una locura, el guardia de la tormenta y el de la lluvia estaban peleando por besar al líder, jamás me dejaría vencer. En pocos segundos yo atendía su oreja derecha y Bel la izquierda, ambos parecíamos dos pequeños niños necesitados de afecto. Xanxus nos rodeaba a cada uno de nosotros con sus brazos, incitándonos a continuar.

-Ahhh, Squalo.. Bel...- nuestros nombres saliendo de esos apetitosos labios en ese tono seductor, me hizo esforzarme, solo quería que mi nombre fuera pronunciado por mi líder, quería borrar de su cabeza el nombre del rubio, baje por su delicioso cuello dejando rastros de saliva, cuando llegue a la manzana de Adán, otra boca comenzó a competir, mientras besábamos ese punto, nuestras lenguas y labios se rozaban constantemente.

Parecíamos poseer alguna deficiencia mental, los tres nos recostamos, mientras llenábamos de atenciones a nuestro líder, odiaba al rubio, deseaba que dejara de tocar a mi novio, deseaba estar solo con Xanxus en nuestro cuarto escuchando como su voz resonaba y haciéndonos mutuamente el amor.

Deseaba poder disfrutar de sus caricias y de sus jadeos en privado, así que con un poco de esfuerzo alcance un libro del buro de mi lado y me incorpore para noquear al rubio, lo que no me esperaba era que este previno mis movimientos y se adelanto golpeándome con otra cosa y dejándome inconsciente.

Todo era de tonos negros y opacos, solo lograba escuchar los jadeos de una pareja, y cuando logre divisar a la pareja vi a Xanxus y a Bel, ambos ya desnudos besándose y al idiota rubio embistiendo el cuerpo de mi chico, de mi bellísimo y sexy líder, solo yo había sido su pareja dominante y deseaba que siempre fuera así.

Al abrir mis ojos vi lo más odiado y aterrador, el maldito rubio tenia a mi pareja contra la cama, mientras este comenzaba a prepara a Xanxus para su unión, enfadado tome el libro y esta vez fue el rubio el que perdió el conocimiento.

-Despertarse…- murmuro mi líder girándose y mostrándome una leve sonrisa - ¿Qué te estaba haciendo?- le pregunte enfadado, el solo sonrió un poco mas y sonrojado desvió su mirada- pregunte, ¿Qué te hacia?- le dije tomando sus cadera- ¿te gustaba? ¿Deseabas que te hiciera suyo?, ¿Lo deseabas?- le grite tremendamente molesto.

El no me contestaba solo me miraba fijamente mordiéndose un poco los labios – tal vez- fue su simple respuesta, con la cual me enfurecí- jamás me oyes, jamás, tu eres mío- le dije mientras le daba la vuelta de forma brusca – ahh, suéltame- me dijo, pero yo no podía detenerme.

Mis labios bajaron por la fina curva de su espalda hasta llegar a donde deja de llamarse de esa forma, aun así, deposite algunos besos mientras mis manos acariciaban sus costados- Squalooo..- su voz ahora más grave me mostraba que le gustaba lo que yo hacía- Te hare mío hasta que a ti te quede claro que jamás podrás estar con alguien que pueda complacerte como yo- le dije ahora mordiendo su muslo derecho y escuchando un dulce gemido – hasta que te quede claro que yo soy el único que puede hacerte sentir así- le dije ahora lamiendo sus rosados muslos- el único que conoce los lugares que te vuelven loco-

Con ayuda de mis brazos le di la vuelta, acomode mi frente sobre la de el – Nunca vuelvas a besarte con nadie más, Xanxus- le dije, mientras volví a besarlo de forma rápida y algo brusca, sentí sus manos rodear mi cadera, atrayéndome más a él. – Eso..es .loohh…que ah..yo…- intento decirme algo pero yo simplemente le ignore.

-Noooo, ahhh detente… asi nooo…- me dijo pero fue inútil, me hundí en su cuerpo sin haber hecho la preparación correspondiente, haciendo que le doliera un poco – mallllahhh…- intento insultarme pero yo lo calle con otro apasionado beso.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse, impidiéndole acostumbrarse a mi repentina invasión – ahh, nooo ahhh esperaaaahhh…- me dijo cortando el beso, pero yo no le deje, solo seguí embistiendo marcándole como mío, deseaba que el imbécil de Bel despertara y me viera así, poseyendo a mi pareja, a mi novio.

A cada estocada me aseguraba de tocar ese punto en su interior que lo hacía explotar, cada vez más profundo , cada mas jadeos – ahhh te…te odiooo- la voz de mi pareja sonaba terriblemente grave, mientras su espalda se arqueaba dejando al descubierto su magnífico cuello.

Bese su piel, subí a sus labios y seguí comiéndomelos con dulzura y lujuria- ahh.. Xanxus..- le susurre para guiarlo, para demostrarle que hasta nuestros jadeos se complementaban, juntos parecían un coro armoniosos y seductor.

-Squalooo…ah...- ya no había reproches, solo existía la delicia de estar juntos otra vez, de pertenecernos. Seguí embistiendo su cuerpo, queriendo alcanzar nuestro éxtasis. Nuestra bella unión llego a ello y ambos entonamos la última nota.

Intente recuperar mi respiración pero no logre hacerlo, ya que sentí como Bel me tomaba del cabello, jalándome y besándome en los labios, justo frente a mi pareja, Xanxus solo se quedo mirándonos con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-¿Puedo jugar con el…Bosssuuu?- pregunto el muy cínico y para mi sorpresa Xanxus asintió – pero.. Xan..- mi voz se apago entre los delicados labios de Bel, no podía creer que mi pareja solo me mirara- mmm… noo…- sentí su lengua metiéndose en mi boca, enredándose con la mía.

Miraba de reojo a mi pareja y sus bellos ojos me traspasaron, temía que le permitiera a Bel continuar, pero por otro lado se me hacia excitante saber que mi pareja me estaba viendo. ¿Por qué no dices nada Xanxus?.

Mis labios y los de Bel se fundieron en uno, acaricie el cabello rubio y suave que por unos segundos me pareció irresistible. Su piel matizada con una fina capa de bello, lucia preciosa en la luz.

-Te ves muy bien Bel- le dije como cumplido y el maldito arrogante me respondió- ya lo sé, ushishishi- me volvió a jalar a un apasionado beso, sus manos recorrieron mi pecho jugando con mi piel y bajaron a mis piernas, intente detener esas traviesas manos pero era imposible, no podía detener los avances del chico en mi cuerpo.

Sus labios sustituyeron sus dedos, y yo perdí mis manos en sus rubias cerdas- Bel…- sentí, como alguien tomaba mis labios, Xanxus, comenzó a devorar mis labios – Squalo..- me susurro en mis oídos, una de mis manos dejo los cabellos de Bel y se coloco en la mejilla de mi pareja.

-No quiero que nos pase esto..- le dije a Xanxus y mi bello líder me miro significativamente comprendiendo lo que me pasaba, tomo el cabello de Bel, jalándolo para detenerlo – Largo- las palabras de mi líder hicieron temblar al príncipe de los Varias, el cual se puso de pies y comenzó a vestirse.

La mirada de Xanxus y la mía parecían fundirse, no nos importaba que hacia el otro en nuestra habitación, solo queríamos estar así, uno con el otro – Bel…Una última cosa- le dijo mi moreno y yo tuve que voltear a ver al rubio.

Xanxus le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se acercara a nosotros y así lo hizo el rubio –Ven-. Bel se sentó en nuestra cama y para mi sorpresa mi pareja beso los finos y delgados labios del rubio, sentí como me llenaba de celos de nuevo – Si quieres estar con alguien, no vuelvas a buscar a Squalo , búscame a mi – mi corazón se acelero bombeando la rabia por mi cuerpo.

El maldito príncipe asintió burlonamente y salió de nuestra habitación - ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunte molesto. Sin embargo lo único que me respondió mi pareja fue por medio de un dulce beso, diferente a los demás, parecía tan tierno que deje de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi líder.

-Te veo mañana en mi cuarto- me susurro en mi oído para después morderlo seductoramente. Yo solo logre sacar un gemido en respuesta y vi como mi pareja se vestía y salía de mi habitación en silencio.

Me quede perdido, mirando la puerta esperando a que Xanxus recapacitara y volviera a mi cama, pero eso no sucedió, haciendo que mi noche fuera larga y porque no decirlo. Esperanzadora.

CONTINUARA….

Espero que les haya gustado, se que tarde mucho y lo lamento, pero pues de verdad no me salía la inspiración.

Ya saben gracias por leer y dejen review para cualquier cosa, jaja

Bueno el siguiente Capitulo es Gokutsuna (5927),no se lo pierdan.


	5. Chapter 5 Mi Vicio El gurdian Part2

Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno por sus magníficos reviwes, de verdad, por ustedes continuo esto, y lamento muchísimo mi tardanza, es que tengo como mil proyectos en la cabeza, además de la escuela…

Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo, ya saben, los derechos para su hermosa autora, este capítulo es GokuderaxTsuna y es leemon jaja, la continuación del segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste jaja además aquí se acaba la historia de esta pareja, disfrútenlo y déjenme reviews jaja.

**CAPITULO 6 **

**MI VICIO**

Llevábamos varios días sin hablarnos y temía en verdad que las cosas siguieran así, necesitaba hablar con él y por eso decidí dejarme de penas y de temores para hacer un largo viaje a su departamento.

El portero como de costumbre me saludo y educadamente me abrió las puertas de cristal, subí por el ascensor retorciendo entre mis manos los extremos de mi sudadera. El piso diez me esperaba como siempre. Decidido camine hasta la puerta que tantas veces había cruzado.

Me detuve justo frente a ella y sin llamar introduje la pequeña llave en el seguro de la cerradura y el dulce olor de pasta y especias me inundo. Gokudera-kun era un experto en cocinar debido a la mala y envenenada sazón de su hermana mayor. Yo era uno de los pocos que había probado su deliciosa comida acompañada con sus extraños y amargos vinos.

Deje mis zapatos en la entrada y con cuidado entre al armonioso comedor para llegar a la cocina, esperando encontrar a mi pareja de cabellos plateados, pero para mi mala suerte no estaba ahí. Suspire cansadamente y me acerque a los sartenes donde estaba una pasta en salsa de quesos que tenía una deliciosa apariencia.

Tome la cuchara y saboree el delicioso sabor de la salsa, era idéntica a la que recordaba y que tantas veces había probado, la idea de reconciliarme con mi pareja regreso con más fuerza que nunca, no podía pasar otro día sin abrazarlo y besarlo.

Camine con precaución hasta llegar a la habitación de mi ojiverde, entre en ella y una sonrisa se coló en mi rostro, acomodado entre las almohadas, dormido sobre su brazo derecho.

Me acerque hasta el inicio de la cama, con cuidado me senté para no moverlo y despertarlo de su placido sueño. Teníamos una semana de no vernos y de no escuchar del otro, mi desesperación había crecido a pasos acelerados pero al verlo ahí todo a mi alrededor desapareció.

Acaricie sus hermosos cabellos lacios, apartándolos de su rostro. Intentando no mover mucho la cama me acosté a su lado y mis brazos rodearon su cintura. Respire profundamente para llenar mis pulmones con su aroma.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa el hecho de que Gokudera-kun no se hubiera despertado, ya que se que sus sentidos están acostumbrados a estar atentos todo el tiempo. Me quede así, junto a él, percibiendo su calor y sin darme cuenta comencé a quedarme dormido.

-¿Decimo?... ¿Decimo?- escuche a alguien llamándome y con pesar abrí mis ojos, al principio vi su rostro de forma borrosa hasta que de nuevo me adapte a la iluminación del cuarto - ¿Decimo?- esta vez le escuche con claridad.

-Gokudera-kun- dije incorporándome y viéndolo con cariño -¿Que hace aquí, Decimo?- me pregunto con sus adorables mejillas sonrojadas - Quería hablar contigo pero parece que me quede dormido, lamento haberme metido así a tu departamento y... a tu cama- dije sonrojándome.

El me sonrió por unos segundos y me dijo- Usted siempre puede entrar en mi casa... y en mi cama- ese comentario hizo que mi sonrojo se intensificara. El silencio se puso entre nosotros y con incomodidad nos mirábamos.

- Lamento...- ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo haciendo que el otro dejara de hablar, volviendo a quedarnos callados- Usted primero, Decimo- me dijo bajando su mirada - No...Tu primero Gokudera-kun- le dije mirándolo son ternura.

Pero mi pareja no decía nada y yo comenzaba a sentir el cosquilleo de la desesperación recorrerme - ¡Lo lamento, Decimo! - me dijo de pronto haciéndome dar un brinco por el tono de su voz.

-Lamento mi comportamiento del otro día, cuando usted estuvo aquí, me comporte como un verdadero idiota, lamento mi indisciplina y mi falta de tacto, lamento haberle gritado, lamento haberle asustado, lamento haberle hecho desesperarse, lamento haberle hecho llorar, lamento no ser la suficientemente bueno para ser su mano derecha- me dijo de manera rapida y atropellada, con sus bellos ojos escondidos tras sus largas pestañas.

El siempre era así, tome su mejilla derecha en mi mano, para que el me mirara pero aun así sus ojos rehuían a los míos- Mírame por favor , Gokudera-kun- le dije y el incapaz de negarme nada me miro, lucia apenado y triste- Primero que nada, no hables de esa manera, no logro entenderte , Segundo, no quiero que te disculpes por todo eso, no es tu culpa y tercero..- le dije mientas acariciaba su mejilla con mi pulgas- eres una gran mano derecha- le sonreí.

Gakudera-kun, no me decía nada solo me miraba con tristeza - No quiero verte así- le dije acercándome a él y atrapando sus labios con los propios.

Le bese lentamente, intentando que mi pareja me siguiera y se le quitaran tantas tonterías de su cabeza, mi ojiverde me abrazo y correspondió mi inesperado beso, cuidando que ambos estuviéramos cómodos comencé a jalar a Gokudera-kun para que se recostara encima de mí.

La falta de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos unos centímetros, recargue mi frente en la de él y me intente acercar otra vez para continua con nuestro intercambio de caricias, pero para mi sorpresa mi guardián de la tormenta se alejo rápidamente de mi.

-No puedo hacerlo Decimo, lo...lo lamento, pero yo no puedo hacerlo- me dijo mirando el suelo, otra vez esa barrera de hielo entre los dos, mi intuición me decía que debía aclarar las cosas, aquí y ahora.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?- le pregunte mirándolo con ojos de reproche, estaba a punto de volver a entrar en panico así que respire profundo varias veces. Gakudera-kun se quedo callado, sin saber bien que decirme.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y bajo la cabeza, hincándose ante mi-No merezco tenerlo en mis brazos, No… merezco ser su mano derecha- me dijo con la voz entrecortada y yo comenzando a sentir un enojo en mi quite mis manos de entre las de él en un rápido movimiento.

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso?- dije molesto alejándome un poco de él, bajándome de su cama- Porque es la verdad Decimo, cuando usted más me ha necesitado yo…- murmuro pero yo mirándolo le interrumpí – Siempre has estado ahí… Siempre has estado conmigo y de eso estoy seguro, te agradezco eso Gokudera-kun- intente acercarme a él de nuevo pero mi pareja dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Gakudera-kun en una muestra de desesperación se revolvió su cabello – Lo lamento Decimo.. pero creo que es mejor que usted regrese a su c-casa- me dijo. Creo que mi expresión de sorpresa no tardo nada en aparecer.

No podía creer lo que él me estaba diciendo, esta era la primera vez que Gokudera-kun no quería estar conmigo, la primera vez que el me alejaba de su lado, la primera vez que me corre de su casa.

-¿Me…me estas corriendo? – le dije y lo mire, esperando que comenzara a disculparse e intentar abrazarme pero en lugar de eso recibí un asentimiento- lo lamento, Decimo pero… esto es lo mejor- me dijo.

Enojado corrí hacia él y le abrace- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- le pregunte, mientras acercaba mis labios a su oído – No quiero que esto suceda, no quiero alejarme de ti- le susurre mientras recorría su oreja con mis labios, intentando provocarlo.

Seguí lamiendo su oreja y por unos segundos creí que sus brazos me rodearían y que comenzaríamos a unirnos por medio de caricias tímidas y besos indiscretos. Pero eso no sucedió, al contario, sus manos me alejaron de él.

-No me haga eso decimo, por favor, no me lo haga- me dijo, sus ojos lucían más brillantes que antes, esas gemas verdes estaban infectadas con deseo, el mismo que siempre lucia cuando estábamos juntos. – No Decimo si usted hace eso…yo…- Gakudera-kun balbuceaba.

Sonriendo pícaramente me volví a acercar a él – ¿Tu qué... Gokudera-kun…?- murmure, a veces cuando estamos solos, me puedo dar el lujo de quitarme mi timidez y ser atrevido con mi amada pareja.

Volví a besar sus bellas orejas y baje por su níveo cuello – No... D-Decimo... por favor...- murmuro pero ahora no me separo de él, sus brazos estaban a sus costados – Gokudera-kun…yo…-le susurre intentando rozar mis labios al hablar en su lóbulo.

Gokudera-kun tomo mi nuca y beso mis labios con urgencia y yo le correspondí, sentí su lengua jugueteando en mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para entrar a mi boca. Yo no tenía ninguna objeción, así que en poco tiempo su lengua y la mía se rozaban con lentitud, cuidando de acariciarse.

Mis manos tomaron sus mejillas y pude sentir las de el posicionándose en mi cadera, jalándome hacia su cuerpo, sentí mi pecho chocar contra el de mi guardián y en segundos estábamos dejándonos llevar completamente por nuestros instintos.

Con lentitud mis dedos comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa negra de manga corta, se veía hermoso, pude sentir sus dedos acariciando mi cadera y subiendo lentamente por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cuello.

-Decimo... Por dios... Usted es tan hermoso...-me dijo mientras rompía el beso y recargaba su frente en la mía – Tan precioso para mí- volvió a besarme con lentitud y yo separándome unos segundos le dije- Tu también, significas tanto Gokudera-kun, contigo me siento… tranquilo- le dije entrecortadamente, intentando respirar.

Mis manos ya estaban sobre su pecho y deje caer la hermosa camisa por sus anchos hombros, los cuales comencé a llenar de besos y pequeñas mordidas- Dec-cimooo..- suspiro mi bello guardián. Gokudera-kun me tomo de la cadera y me levanto, haciendo que mis piernas se tuvieran que enredar en su cintura.

En sus brazos comenzamos a besarnos mucho mas apasionadamente, dejando que mordiera mis labios y jugara con ellos como quisiera, por mi parte enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos, acercándolo más a mí.

Con delicadeza, me coloco en su cama y se separo un poco de mi, sosteniéndose con su manos, una a cada lado de mi cabeza- Decimo… Le amo- me dijo y yo sonriendo me incorpore para tomar sus labios y continuar nuestro encuentro, bese con cuidado su mentón y seguí bajando por su cuello.

Gakudera-kun tomo la base de mi sudadera y yo levante mis brazos para permitir que me sacara esa prenda, quede con mi playera de color naranja – Ese color le sienta perfecto…bueno…todos lucen perfectos en usted- me dijo sonriendo- pero yo...- antes de acabar su frase atrape sus labios- No... No quiero escucharte decir eso- le dije mirándolo con mis cejas fruncidas.

-Pero...- repetí mis acciones, interrumpiéndolo – yo ya te dije, no hay un lugar en el que me sienta más seguro que en tus brazos, no quiero que tu salgas herido, no quiero que te pase nada- le susurre abrazándolo – no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi herido por las cabezas fúnebres, por Byakuran, creí que te matarían y yo en verdad no podría vivir con ello- mis palabras salieron sin que me diera cuenta por lo que me sonroje cuando procese lo que dije.

Sonriéndome gokudera-kun me dijo – Yo pensaba que moriría si algo le sucedía a usted, pero nunca dude de sus capacidades, nunca dude de usted, pero eso no quita que entre en pánico al verle herido, y cada vez que alguien quiere lastimarlo vuelvo a sentir esa espantosa sensación- Yo sonriendo ante sus palabras me acerque y volvimos a besarnos.

Esta vez sentí sus dedos luchando con el cinturón de mi pantalón, y yo le seguí, ambos sonriendo como tontos entre beso y beso, queriendo quitar esas molestas prendas que obstaculizaban nuestros intentos de sentir nuestras pieles.

El primero en tener éxito fue mi guardián de la tormenta que no perdió el tiempo y metió su mano con lentitud en mis pantalones, acariciando por abajo del elástico de mi ropa interior – Gokudera-kun- le llame para volver a besarnos, con una mano acariciaba mi piel y con la otra me ayudaba a desatar su propio cinturón.

-Te amo Decimo- me dijo, - levante sus caderas por favor Decimo- murmuro y yo enseguida obedecí su orden, sentí como mis pantalones y mi ropa interior se deslizaba por mis piernas hasta terminar tirados por algún lugar en el cuarto.

Mi dulce guardián comenzó a llenar de besos mi pecho, acariciaba con mucho cuidado mis pezones, uno en cada mano mientras seguía bajando su cadenita de besos hasta mi ombligo – Go-okudera-kunn…-suspire, sintiendo la humedad que sus labios me dejaban.

El bello peliplateado subió a mis labios de nuevo y se encargo de comerme los míos con pereza, despacio y dulcemente, sin embargo no se mantuvo mucho tiempo así.

Bajo a la altura de mi pezón y atrapo uno en su boca, mientras estimulaba el otro con sus manos, cerré mis ojos y abrí mi boca soltando pequeños suspiros. Sentí como la lujuria se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis caderas se elevaran y chocaran contra las de mi pareja.

-Espere...Decimo- me susurro tomando mi cadera con ambas manos, poniendo un poco de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos- No...Yo no q...quiero esperar...ahhh- solté un gemido al sentir como las mano de Gokudera-kun recorrían mis muslos.

-Ahh...nooo...det-en…- Uno de mis puntos débiles eran mis muslos, y más cuando eran las bellas manos de Gokudera-kun las que los recorrían, con lentitud, y apenas rozándome, haciendome estremecer, pero mi pareja no se detuvo, al contrario, siguió acariciándome.

Entrecerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, suspirando – Decimo...- me llamo y yo sonrojado le mire, lucia bellísimo, con su cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y húmedos por tantos besos, sus ojos obscurecidos por el deseo, su respiración agitada, su piel brillante por la transpiración y sus mejillas rojas.

Volvimos a besarnos, y sentí como él acomodaba mis piernas y ponía una almohada bajo mi cadera. Yo sabía lo que significaba eso, mi guardián estaba a punto de unirse conmigo y besándonos permití que sus dedos acariciaran la parte más protegida de mi anatomía.

Deslizo sus dedos en mi entrada y se dedico a prepararme para lo que vendría, con mucho cuidado sentí como sus largos dedos me acariciaban - ahhh… Goku..dere..ku-un- balbucee girando mi rosto rompiendo el beso, sentí como los labios y dientes de mi pareja mordieron mi cuello.

El tiempo parecía tan lento, lo único que sentía era la respiración de mi pareja chocando en mi cuello, sus labios, dientes y lengua acariciando la piel a su alcance y sus finos dedos preparándome, así que solté un suspiro de molestia cuando saco sus dedos dejándome una extraña sensación de soledad.

Intente captar su mirada pero el parecía muy concentrado, besando mi hombro y sosteniendo mi cadera, sentí como su cuerpo y el mío se fundían, lentamente, sentí como se abría paso en mi interior, tape mi boca con ambas manos al sentirlo completamente dentro.

Quería acallar un poco los gritos que deseaban salir de mis labios, pero sentí como mi protector guardia me tomaba ambas manos alejándolas de mi boca- No… De-ecimo… de...déjeme escuchar su hermos-sa voz- me dijo entrecortadamente.

Sentí sus caderas chocando contra mí, moviéndose con lentitud, el siempre lo hacía lento y yo jamás sabia bien el por qué, pero si a él le gustaba de ese modo, por mi estaba bien, yo disfrutaba con Gokudera-kun de cualquier manera. Sus embestidas continuaban, tomo mi cadera y la acomodo en un ángulo diferente, la sostenía con su mano impidiéndome tocar con ella la cama.

Me volvió a invadir pero eta vez me fue imposible callar mi gemido - ¡ahhhh…! ….¡Go-Goku..derarah- kuuuunn!- grite al sentir como rozaba mi punto más sensible, haciéndome mover mas desesperadamente mis caderas, en busca de mas contacto.

Mi guardián siguió embistiendo ese mismo punto, rozando esa zona en mi interior haciendo que me costara aun mas respirar, balbuceaba un sin número de tonterías, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarme y besarme. – ahhh...Goookude..raaahhh… kunn.. Mas…mas rápido…- dije y el complaciéndome aumento la velocidad.

En verdad él era el único que podía hacer que me pusiera así, siempre él. Sabía que faltaba poco para que yo me liberara así que tome a mi pareja con ambas manos y lo guie a mis labios, devore los suyos con hambre, quería demostrarle con ese beso que yo le pertenecía por completo.

Yo siempre seria de mi tonto, testarudo, posesivo y atractivo guardián. Jamás me podría enamorar de nadie más mas que dé el – Gokudera—kun….yo..ahhh..te-e a-mmoohh!- grite entre beso y beso, repitiendo esa frase un sinnúmero de veces.

-Decimo...mi...ad-dorablee...Dec-imo…- susurro mientras aumentaba un poco más la velocidad de sus caderas. Vi como su espalda ser arqueaba, dejándome expuesto su cuello el cual me dedique a morder para intensificar su placer, y sin más me deje llevar yo también por esa cálida sensación de embriaguez.

Si yo tenía algún vicio ese sin duda era mi Guardián de la tormenta. Nuestras respiraciones aun aceleradas intentaban calmarse, podía sentir el golpeteo desbocado de mi corazón en mi pecho y temí que Gokudera-kun también pudiera sentirlo al estar recostados de esa manera tan intima.

-De…Decimo…- murmuro viéndome mientras se sostenía con su mano izquierda y con la derecha comenzaba a estimular mi hombría - ... ¿Goku..dera-kun?- dije sintiendo como el sonrojo que aun no se evaporaba de mis mejillas, regresaba con más fuerza...- Mi adorable…Decimo… Por...Por favor... una vez más…- me dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello.

No podía negarme, yo también lo deseaba, mi caprichoso Guardián me dio la vuelta, dejando mi rostro contra la almohada mientras seguía acariciándome hasta que en pocos segundos estaba igual de excitado que antes, pude sentir también la excitación de Gokudera-kun cerca de mi entrada. Sin ningún trabajo gracias a que mi entrada estaba lubricada y dilatada volvió a entrar en mi - ¡AHHH!- grite arqueándome un poco, momento que él aprovecho para morder mi hombro.

-Mi…he-ermoso y adorable..De-ecimo..- me dijo besando detrás de mi oreja y comenzando a embestirme,- ahh..noo…Goku.. ahhh- mi voz ahora se escuchaba mucho mas rasposa que antes. No podía dejar de suspirar y soltar gemidos y jadeos al sentir a mi pareja en mi interior.

En esta posición no podía hacer más que agarra las sabanas con fuerza e intentar respirar para no asfixiarme con ese calor y placer. Sentí como la lengua de Gokudera-kun bajo por toda mi espalda, haciéndome sentir terriblemente avergonzado – Decimo… es tan hermoso…de verdad...es un honor para mí...ser...su…su pareja- dijo y yo sonriendo por ello, heche mis caderas hacia atrás logrando que mi guardián de la tormenta soltara un bello jadeo – ahhhh.. Decimooo...por...dios...ahhh- dijo.

Siguió embistiéndome y yo apreté aun mas las sabanas, sintiendo como mi pareja estaba a punto de llegar a su propia liberación por segunda vez en la noche, así que para darle un poco mas de placer apreté un poco mi entrada, y pude escuchar a mi pareja liberándose, al mismo tiempo que yo – ahhh...¡Dceimo!...-grito

Estaba agotado, en verdad lo estaba, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando sentí como Gokudera-kun tomaba mis caderas y me sentaba sobre su hombría, volviendo a entrar en mi - ¡AHHH!.. Gokudera-kun- grite, y el sonriendo beso mi cuello- Lo ...Lamento...Decimo…pero no puedo...de...Detenerme- me dijo mientras comenzaba a mover mi cadera de arriba hacia abajo, yo abrí mi boca en busca de aire, no sentía ningún dolor debido a que anteriormente mi pareja había estado dentro de mí.

Esta vez fue mucho más corto el tiempo que estuvimos así, hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo, a decir verdad yo ya había dejado de contar las veces que me liberaba, no tenia ningún caso. – Decimo...lo...lamento- me dijo y yo con mi mano derecha acaricie su mejilla y lo acerque a mi hombro para intercambiar un apasionado beso, recorriendo con mi lengua su labios.

-Te amo...- le dije y pude ver una bella sonrisa...- yo también le amo..- me dijo, después de terminar e intentar recuperar la compostura, Gokudera-kun me abrazo y oca pereza salió de mi, haciendo sentir extrañamente vacio, como cada vez que Gokudera-kun sale de mi cuerpo después de una apasionada noche.

Con cuidado nos acomodamos sobre la cama, y mi guardián jalo la colcha con todo y sabanas para poder entrar en esa bella cama y dormir un poco, enseguida sentí la característica mano izquierda de Gokudera-kun en mi cadera, abrazándome de manera posesiva, jalándome mas hacia él. Con mucho cuidado me acomode en su hombro y respire su magnífico aroma.

Sentí un beso en mi frente, bajando por el puente de mi nariz hasta llegar a mis labios – Le amo Decimo- me dijo sonriendo – Yo también te amo- le dije correspondiendo su sonrisa.

-Es lo más importante para mi Decimo… no solo por ser el jefe de la familia, si no por lo que es usted, Sawada Tsunayoshi- me dijo y yo abriendo mucho mis ojos por la sorpresa de escuchar mi nombre en sus labios me acerque a besarlo – Tu en verdad eras mi único vicio Gokudera-kun- le dije después de besarnos.

Mi guardián rio un poco y volvió a besarme – Me encanta ser su vicio Decimo… por favor... Nunca vaya a rehabilitación...- me susurro bromeando y yo fingiendo enojo aleje mi rostro y me di media vuelta, dándole la espalda- jaja no Decimo, fue una broma… por favor...- me dijo divertido jalándome de mi cadera para logar ver mi rostro.

Aun así no le di la cara de nuevo hasta que sentí la traviesa lengua de mi pareja bajando por mi cuello – ¿seguro que quiere darme la espalda Decimo?- su tono de voz, provocativo me hizo temblar y sonrojarme- Me está invitando de una manera muy dulce a volver a estar dentro de usted- me dijo.

Conocía a la perfección a mi pareja y mordiéndome los labios en una expresión provocativa le dije- ¿Vas a aceptar la invitación o no, mi adorable mano derecha?- enseguida escuche una risa gentil y sentí como me giraba para comenzar a besarme.

Me alegre de haber vuelto a estar así con mi pareja, él era la mejor persona para mí, la única para mí y cada vez que el testarudo de mi Guardián lo dudara, yo me encargaría de recordarselo, jamás dejaría ir a Gokudera-kun.

Después de todo, él es mi único vicio y yo no pienso dejarlo jamás.

FIN….

Bueno, al fin he acabado con esta pareja jaja pero el fic continua, espero que les haya gustado y que no me haya quedado tan mal hecho y chafa, jaja. Llore al escribir este capítulo, es que en verdad esta parejita me encanta.

Bueno, en fin, ¡ dejen sus magníficos reviews que eso me da ánimos para continuar! . Son agua para mi sangre… 0_o (ni siquiera yo me entiendo, jaja)

Espero que les hay gustado, dejen reviews y nos leeremos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6 Dificil

Hola a todos bueno quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que leen mi fic, ya casi llega a su fin pero bueno, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, jaja, mi primer fic de Reborn pero no será el ultimo jaja.

Como dije, quiero agradecer a todos y en especial a los que me han dejado reviews en todos los capítulos, enserio eso me da mucho gusto.

Gracias especiales a Youki Youtenko, Andy, Lainfreya, Tsuki93 y Satii-da-Sength, por sus hermosos comentarios y espero que les guste este capítulo.

La pareja BelxFran regresa, jaja, espero que les guste, ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Difícil

Ya llevaba más de una semana con aquello, y no puedo creer que aun no se rinda, Bel-sempai.

¿Cuánto tiempo mas va a intentar seducirme?, esto no funciona, si cree que no se sus artes de seducción está muy equivocado, no por nada mi maestro es el GRAN Rokudo Mukuro, mi maestro sí que sabía de artes de seducción y aun así logre ser su discípulo sin caer entre sus sabanas. Bel-sempai no podría hacerme caer. Nunca.

Entonces como rayos es que estoy aquí, dentro de la ducha intentando calmar estos instintos. Maldito sea Bel-sempai, ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?, no puedo caer, aun no. No importa lo que haga, no importa lo que intente.

-Te ves precioso…Fran-chan- dijo una voz burlona junto a la puerta del baño- ohh.. Bel-sempai, no debería entrar en los cuartos de otros sin su permiso- dije intentando mostrarme calmado, como siempre.

Pero al parecer esto no funciono del todo, Bel-sempai sonrió y se relamió los labios comenzando a quitarse la gabardina dejándose en sus ajustados pantalones y su playera que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Di la vuelta y en un apresurado movimiento tome mi toalla envolviendo mi cintura con ella - ¿Desea algo, Bel-sempai?- pregunte mirándolo, no debía distraerme por ningún motivo. El solo acentuó más su sonrisa y se acerco a mi moviendo su cadera haciendo que mis ojos se perdieran en su elegante cantoneo.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, Fran-chan – me dijo mientras tomaba mis hombros y con el pulgar comenzaba a acariciarme – Creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta...Fran-chan- me susurro haciendo un gran énfasis en mi nombre. Pero yo no iba a perder el control, de ninguna manera.

Respirando con tranquilidad avance hacia mi cuarto y comencé a sacar mi ropa –Ushishishi ahora intentas molestarme- dijo Bel-sempai pero yo seguí guardando silencio intentando alejarme de él-¡Hey!- me llamo, pero al ver que no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de acercarme tomo mi muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Qué te sucede? Mírame cuando te hablo – me grito apretando sus blancos dientes – Lo siento Bel-sempai, solo intentaba ignorarlo un poco- mencione ganándome un cuchillo en mi frente – Bel-sempai eso duele- susurre.

El aun lucia enojado así que agarro mi cabello con fuerza y me mostro sus pequeñas cuchillas, me les quede mirando por un largo periodo de tiempo y eso hizo que el rubio frente a mi sonriera - ¿Te asustan, Fran-chan?- su voz burlona me hizo salir de mi trance y mire su flequillo donde deberían estar sus ojos – Para nada, solo me preguntaba, ¿Sempai, en donde guarda todos esos cuchillos?- le dije haciendo que su sonrisa se esfumara.

Sentí como otro cuchillo recorrió mi rostro y corto mi piel a la altura de mi mejilla – Eso duele Bel-sempai – murmure. Como siempre sucedía el rubio se acerco a mí y paso su lengua por mi cortada, degustando el sabor de mi sangre.

A decir verdad nunca entendí su extraña manía de tomar mi sangre, a mi no me agradaba aquel sabor metálico pero parecía que a él eso le fascinaba. –Lo siento Fran-chan- me dijo pero sentí enseguida otro corte en mi brazo, suspire derrotado, esto era lo que siempre sucedía cuando estaba con mi Sempai a solas.

De nuevo sentí su Cálida lengua recorrer mi herida, pero después de la calidez de ese acto sentí como succionaba un poco mi piel, poniéndola de una tonalidad rojiza.

Bel-sempai en verdad era una persona bastante exasperante – Bel-sempai, creo que es hora de que regrese a su habitación- le dije pero sin intentar zafarme, me gustaba sentir sus labios en mi piel. Sí, eso estaba bien.

-Si vas a correrme, prefiero ir a la habitación del Boss…ushishishi- me dijo, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa un poco – El boss, Bel-sempai no está bien que haga eso, podría perder su cabello rubio en manos del jefe- dije y volví a escuchar su risa.

Subió su cabeza y la coloco en mi hombro haciéndome sentir su cálido aliento en mi oreja – Renacuajo, el Boss me invito a jugar en su habitación – de nuevo me sorprendió un poco pero a pesar de ello no le mostré interés en lo absoluto- ohh, entonces debería cuidarse bastante, ya sabe que el Boss y Squalo tienen una apasionada relación, es probable que termine castrado- dije y sentí como un espasmo recorrió la figura del rubio.

-Ushishishi, yo no lo creo, después de todo, decidimos que podríamos ser un trió bastante interesante- al decir aquello mordió mi oreja haciendo que inclinara un poco la cabeza. No podía creer en sus palabras, de hecho jamás lo he podido hacer.

Siempre bromeando, siempre mintiendo, esas e su forma de ser y para mi es suficientemente entretenido estar con Bel-sempai y sus repentinos cambios de humos.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte como un niño y pasara a aceptar la gran oportunidad que te ofrezco. Vamos, no todos pierden su virginidad en mis brazos, es un honor- susurro el rubio haciéndome estremecer.

Intente alejarme de el pero me fue imposible y en poco tiempo estaba sobre mi cama con mi sempai encima – Bel-sempai…si me quedo aquí mojare la cama- dije intentando apartar las manos del otro de mi toalla.

-Ushishishi si eso es justo lo que deseo, que te derritas debajo de mi, vamos Frany- sentí como los dedos largos de mi superior corrían por mi pecho, acariciando mis costados hasta llegar a mi cadera donde sus uñas fueron clavadas.

-Déjame desesperarte, ranita- murmuro de nuevo lamiendo mi oreja – vamos, déjame hacerlo contigo- su cadera chocaba constantemente contra la mía, cerré mis ojos momentáneamente y sentí como el calor se juntaba en mis mejillas.

Desesperado tome las caderas de Bel-sempai y le separe un poco , lo suficiente para escabullirme de debajo de él, pero fue inútil, solo logre que me atrapara, sus manos pusieron las mías por encima de mi cabeza, su pecho se pego a mi espalda aplastándome – Bel-sempai, no es divertido- dije ahora un poco más desesperado.

-No, y no lo será amenos que dejes de intentar huir de mí – murmuro, no me agradaba eso y menos cuando sentí como lentamente apartaba la toalla de mi cuerpo, dejándome aun más indefenso – Tu piel es bastante pálida- dijo recorriendo mi espalda y tomando entre sus manos mi parte trasera - ¡Bel-sempai!- grite ahora si rojísimo.

Intente patalear alejándole de mi cuerpo – Cálmate de una vez- dijo, agarrándome con fuerza el cabello – No quiero hacerlo con usted sempai… aun no- grite dándole un codazo en el pecho y alejándome de él.

-Mentiroso, mírate- me dijo señalándome, aun riendo, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, mis mejillas rojas y para mi desgracia mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la cercanía de mi sempai. – Ya le dije,¡ A-U-N N-O!- grite dando un fuerte portazo y encerrándome en el baño.

-No estaré toda la vida esperándote, te doy tres días, y si aun no quieres entonces olvídate de pasar una noche conmigo, soy un príncipe y tú no eres lo primero en mi lista- le oí gritar para después escuchar el azoton que le dio a mi puerta.

Suspire varias veces, sabía que Bel-sempai era asa, por eso no quería hacerlo con él, aun no, no pienso perder Bel-sempai. Es cierto que a ti no se te niega nada, pero se que te gustan los retos, pienso ponértelo difícil.

Muy difícil.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews, jaja amo estas parejitas y próximamente la noche loca de esta pareja jaja.

Próximo Capitulo Squalox Xanxus, el final de esta pareja, ¡solo dos capítulos más!

¡Nos leeremos después!


	7. Chapter 7 Te amo

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y ¡aun más a los que me dejan reviews! ya falta muy poquito para que se acabe este bello fic, espero que les guste y que les haya gustado a lo largo de los capítulos y las diferentes parejas.

Este capítulo es de SqualoxXanxus, El final de esta pareja, espero que sea de su agrado, me divertí horrores con estos dos jaja y con belesito… pero en fin.

Ya saben todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo tomo los personajes para desvariar.

¡Bueno entonces comencemos!

0O0

"-Te veo mañana en mi cuarto- me susurro en mi oído para después morderlo seductoramente. Yo solo logre sacar un gemido en respuesta y vi como mi pareja se vestía y salía de mi habitación en silencio."

Esa misma noche me la pase en vela, esperando que el desgraciado sol se dignara a asomarse para que pudiera dar cuenta regresiva a las horas que me esperaban para estar con mi Boss, no paraba de pensar en sus ojos carmín, en su piel acanelada y en su media sonrisa que hacia mi cuerpo derretirse

Deseaba por todos los medios posibles a esa bastardo, sabía perfectamente que mis sentimientos por el eran de esta manera, sabía que mis insultos y nuestras constantes peleas y demostraciones de fuerza bruta solo era una excusa para poder sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío en público.

Era nuestra manera de recordarnos mutuamente quien era el dueño del otro. No lo voy a negar, XanXus es mi dueño, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Estaba acostumbrado a su trato, a su voz, a su calor, olor y sabor y de solo pensar en ello siento mi cuerpo estremecer.

Deseando que las horas pasaran más aprisa, deseaba tenerle conmigo, que todos los demás asuntos desaparecieran de su mente, que solo existiera yo en esa cabezota, ese era mi único deseo y la única condición que teníamos. Cerrando las puertas de nuestra habitación éramos una pareja y podíamos hacernos cualquier cosa imaginable e inimaginable, pero afuera yo era su subordinado leal y confiable.

Ese no era mi papel, yo no había nacido para ser el segundo al mando, todos sabían eso. Nací para ser el líder de los Varia pero fui yo quien decidió dejarle el puesto a mi irresistible pareja, fui yo quien lo decidió y no me arrepiento ni por un segundo. No solo porque no me agrada responsabilizarme de un grupo enorme de idiotas, si no que de esta manera el y yo formamos un vinculo inquebrantable.

Me entregue a los Varia de la misma manera en la que me entrego a él, es mi pareja y yo la suya, así de simple y quien no lo entiende puede irse mucho a la mierda. Eso era lo que siempre pensé y jamás me intereso lo que dijeran, lo único importante es que Xanxus esté tranquilo.

Con pesar decidí esperar en mi habitación, dejándome caer sobre las sabanas, estaba frustrado, quería estar con el líder, pero tampoco quería lucir desesperado, todo antes de eso. No pensaba ir a buscarle, eso sería decirle que estoy colado por él. Aunque lo esté.

Todo lucia extraño entre él y yo, últimamente el se mostraba inquieto y eso me preocupaba de verdad, estoy acostumbrado a sus silencios pero últimamente estos han desaparecido, me muestra siempre un lado evasivo y molesto, por cosas que ni siquiera son de mi conocimiento.

Suspire con cansancio, últimamente no dormía tampoco, me siento cansado así que decidí que para hacer que el tiempo fuera más rápido tomaría una siesta. Sí, eso haría.

Me acomode de costado, un brazo bajo mi cabeza y el otro recargado en mi cadera, así me quede un rato, mirando la puerta con detenimiento, esperando a que fuera abierta por mi moreno, así pase varias horas hasta que sentí mis parpados pesados y mi respiración era tan pausada que temía dejar de respirar.

Mis ojos se cerraron y me deje perder en el mundo de Morfeo por un tiempo, soñando con unos labios gruesos y cabello negro contra mi almohada.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente tonto?- a pesar de querer abrir mis ojos, los parpados no se abrían, maldita sea, conozco esa voz – Tienes que estar siempre al pendiente de todos- pero que mierda ha sido eso, a mi me valen todos, jamás me preocupo por nadie ni por nada. Solo por ti, Xanxus.

Sentí como acariciaban mi cabello con mucho cuidado y lentitud y como unos cálidos labios acarician mi frente, no se si se noto, pero sentí mi cara arder. Jamas s eporta de esa manera, tan cariñoso y libre, siempre se muestra distante con mis muestras de afecto y ahora me hace eso.

-Te amo-

De acuerdo eso es todo, me incorpore y tome sus labios, apresándoles con los míos. Mis manos se aferraron a ese cabello negro mientras me inclinaba para acostar a mi líder, conmigo encima -…..- nuestras bocas tan ocupadas que ni siquiera salían palabras o sonidos.

Acaricie con fuerza su cabello, su cuello, bajando peligrosamente por su espalda, sentí un picor en mis ojos, y pude notar como mis manos temblaban estrepitosamente, sus manos grandes y cálidas tomaron las mías y me alejo de el lo suficiente para poder ver mi rostro.

-Hey… ¿por qué rayos estas llorando, basura?- me dijo mirándome con asco – No estoy llorando- le dije hipando, cosa que hizo que me viera con mayor incredulidad -Estas llorando- murmuro. Mi vista se nublo aun más y mis cejas se arquearon.

Que ridículo debía verme, seguro me insultaría y me dejaría como siempre que fallaba en algo -¿Por qué llora?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez tomo mi mentón con fuerza y alzo mi rostro, podía verle sus ojos carmín -¿Te…paso algo?-

Tan rara su actitud, pero negué con la cabeza -¿Alguien… te hizo algo?- note que su tono de voz cambiaba drásticamente y para mi propia sorpresa me quede quieto, no asentí ni negué -¿Quién?- me dijo mirándome y recargando su frente en la mía. Cerré los ojos por instinto y suspire -¿Quién?- volvió a preguntarme, haciéndome sentir su cálido aliento en mi rostro.

Tome a mi pareja de las manos y las guie a mi corazón, seguramente el muy bastardo podía sentir como latía, pero sin duda alguna sabía que estaba así por él. Me acerque un poco y mis labios rozaron los suyos, como de costumbre un poco secos y gruesos – Nadie…- le dije chocando mis labios con los de él, incitándole, seduciéndole lentamente.

-Basura, no deberías ser tan débil- me dijo tomándome del cabello y jalándome un poco – No lo soy- susurre sonriéndole aun dejando correr mis lagrimas. – Lo eres- refuto mirándome fijamente a lo que yo estalle en carcajadas.

-Claro que no, soy tu mano derecha y no soy débil ante nadie- dije decidido alejándome un poco y recargando mi espalda a la cabecera de mi cama - ¿enserio? ¿ante nadie?- susurro acercándose a mí, gateando por mi cama como el feroz felino que era – Ante nadie- afirme acercando mi rostro a él y mordiéndome los labios de manera seductora.

-¿Nadie?- su mano recorre la parte interna de mis muslos hasta acariciarme esa zona de mi anatomía que pedía a gritos atención – jaja No, aunque te enfades- susurre acomodándome sobre él, sentándome en sus pierna y cruzando mis brazos en su nuca y mis pierna en su cadera – Justo aquí puedo sentir tu debilidad basura- me murmuro acariciando mi hombría – Si eso es debilidad entonces estamos iguales- le susurre mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Jamás estamos iguales- su voz sonaba tan bella como siempre, penetrante y deliciosa, envolviéndome con lentitud y llenándome de deseo – Tienes razón, siempre soy yo el de arriba- ese comentario que le dije me gano que me tirara y se pusiera sobre mí, me haría pagarlo caro.

Sentí como la cadera de mi líder se restregaba contra la mía, un movimiento delicioso y lento, haciéndome pedir por mas, así que tome sus hombros y lo jale hacia mi – Es sencillo, lo ves, ¿ahora quien está debajo de quien?- me dijo pellizcando mis piernas y comiéndose mi labio inferior.

Correspondí a sus demandantes labios, mordiéndole con lentitud, intentando humedecérselos solo lo suficiente – Eso está por verse…- le susurre volviendo a perderme en su cabellera, comiéndonos mutuamente como siempre y como nunca.

Mis manos recorrieron su amplia espalda, quitando la ropa y buscando el calor de su piel, me encanta ese color canela y no soporto el pensar en dejar de apreciarlo. Si en algún momento el me dijera que no quiere seguir con esto, lo aceptaría peor no dejaría de intentar seducirle.

Mas caricias, mas saliva, un calor insoportable en cada poro que era llenado por su escancia, me perdí en una mezcla de sabores, olores y sensaciones, entregándome a mi pareja. No era a primera vez que era el pasivo pero aun así mi pareja, me trato con cuidado.

Me hizo lamer sus dedos, sentí como me dilataba y como me hacía sentirme único, por alguna razón cuando estoy con el así, húmedo, liquido, caliente, me sentía el ser más sensual y erótico de todo el mundo. Me sentía orgulloso de ser yo el que recibía a sus estocadas, sus besos y sus caricias.

-AHHH…ahh..- solo podía soltar gemidos mientras me aferraba a las sabanas de mi cama - ¿Te gusta?- me pregunto el muy bastardo mordiendo mi cuello- ¿Ahí?- justo al decir esa palabra una embestida toco mi próstata haciéndome soltar mas gemidos – ahh…sii..ahii- dije temblando.

Sentía como nos volvíamos uno solo, me giro y ataco mis labios, enseguida mis piernas y brazos se prendaron de él, todo era perfecto, exquisito, jamás podía entregarme a alguien más, no con la misma confianza y seguridad con la que me entrego a mi líder.

Sin decir ninguna palabra solo dejándonos sentir, el uno al otro, a veces no es necesario hablar y el y yo siempre somos así, nos entregamos, nos mostramos lo delicioso que es juntarnos entre las sabanas. Nunca puedo decirle que le amo y no hace falta pero sé que cuando se lo diga Xanxus me golpeara y se sonrojara. Cuando el me lo dice solo puedo atinar a perderme en mi mente y guardar ese instante en mi memoria.

-xanxus…- susurre separándolo un poco de mi, el ni siquiera presto atención si no que se entrego mas, acercándose, pude ver sus bellísimos ojos carmín tan brillantes y con las pupilas dilatadas – cállate- me dijo tomándome del cabello y volver a tomar mis labios, siempre tan violento y tan mío.

Sentir como lentamente se vacía dentro de mi me hace sentir tan especial, soy completamente suyo como yo soy de el – Xa…- tomo mi nuca y volvió a besarme – Te dije que te callaras, nada de cursilerías, basura asquerosa-

Sin decirme más rodeo mis caderas y me coloco sobre su pecho, sus manos corrieron por mi pelo desenredándolo, esa acción suya siempre me hace dormirme – Yo igual- le dije besando sobre su tetilla izquierda. Sonriendo pícaramente me acurruque metiendo una pierna entre las de el – Basura asquerosa, lo sé-

FIN

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Bueno aquí acaba la historia de esta pareja, espero que les haya gustada esta pequeña parejilla jaja, no sabía muy bien cómo escribir de ella pero como la amo pues eh aquí el fic.

Gracias a todos por leer y a esas personas que me dejan comments muchas gracias de verdad, me inspiran confianza para seguir subiendo cosas jaja.

El siguiente cap es el final del fic con el final de la pareja BexFran, espero que lo lean jaja

En fin, gracia p or todo y espero sus reviews,


	8. Chapter 8 Ya mañana

Bueno bueno jaja me da un gusto saludarlos a todos, fue un verdadero placer escribir este fic y creo que vencí varios miedillos por ahí, por mi forma de escribir lemmons jaja, espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Muchas felicidades por estas fiestas y este proyecto fue algo que inicio ene ste año asi que debía terminar en este añito, jaja

Mil gracias por el apoyo, por sus reviews y por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, bueno este es el ultimo capitulo y espero no defraudarles jaja. Gracias de nuevo y disfruten.

O0o

El lento golpeteo de mi corazón sonaba y era correspondido por otro igual de calmado, jamás imagine que podría sentirme así. Mire sobre mi pecho y me encontré con sus ojos aguamarina –Bel-sempai- susurro mientras llevaba sus dedos a mi sensible pezón y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Deja eso renacuajo- le dije tomando su cabello con fuerza y el sonriéndome se relamió los labios, una clara invitación a que volviera a devorar esa tierna boquita cosa que para su desagrado no hice – te mueres por besarme- le dije de manera segura.

-Para nada sempai, es usted el que se muere por hacerlo, de la misma manera en la que se muere de ganas por volver a tenerme- me dije el muy desgraciado sin quitar esa suave sonrisa, retándome – Como si no quisieras que te hiciera mío otra vez-

Sin mediar otra palabra me encomendé en la tarea de juguetear con esos labios que tenían un color rosa debido a tantos besos y mordidas de los que fueron víctimas hace solo unas horas. Para la fortuna del renacuajo le quite la estupidez de seguir "conservándose".

Con lentitud deje mis dedos correr por esa bella seda blanca, aterciopelada, deliciosa. Sentí para mi desagrado como los delicados vellos de mis brazos se llenaban de estática, sin duda el renacuajo tenia cierto encanto aunque nunca se lo diga directamente.

-Bel-sempai, será mejor que se decida- me dijo mientras reanudaba sus ardientes caricias por mi pecho bajando hasta tantear solo un poco mi ombligo - ¿Decidirme, de que hablas rana?, yo ya lo decidí- me subí en sus caderas y comencé un lento movimiento, haciendo que mi entrepierna se rozara con la de él.

-ahora te queda claro ranita- susurre mientras mis dientes tomaban con fuerza el cartílago de su oreja haciendo que un lindo tono rojizo apareciera en la zona y se extendiera por sus mejillas, adornando su rostro.

Su respiración un poco agitada sonaba como una bella melodía para mí, en verdad la pequeña rana tenía algo único que me hacía perder la fuerza que tenia. Sabía que debía levantarme de a pequeña cama y salir de la habitación de Fran pero simplemente mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme.

Deseaba quedarme ahí, tomar es boquita para mi, volver a adentrarme en el calor aterciopelado de su cuerpo, volver a enredar mis piernas con las de el y ver como sus facciones se llenaban de placer, si eso era lo que quería, lo deseaba.

Es bastante difícil que yo quiera repetir una noche con alguien por lo general, solo les doy el honor de tenerme unas cuantas horas y pasar a retirarme dejando a mi amante en turno con la experiencia deliciosa de haberme tenido entre sus sabanas. Pero con el no me pasaba eso.

Tome sus cabellos entre mis dedos, observándole con atención, no tenía nada especial, solo otro cuerpo, otro rostro, otro nombre, pero no había ni rastro de algo magnifico en ese ser humano - ¿Bel-sempai?...- me llamo tomando mi brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, apretando solo un poco para llamar mi atención.

No le respondí solo seguí con mi exploración visual, lleve mi mano hacia los muslos descubiertos del peliverde acariciando suavemente, aquella piel suave, aterciopelada, cálida, pálida, jamás tocada por otro que no fuera yo, y ante mis ojos repentinamente perecía muy atractivo, sus cabellos revueltos aquel sonrojo que se extendía graciosamente por su pecho, sus tetillas rosas, su piel pálida y suave, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios semiabiertos, húmedos que me llamaban. Perfecto.

Temiendo por mi sanidad mental, me aleje un poco, soltándole y sentándome en la cama, pegando mi espalda a la cabecera – ¿Bel-sempai?- me llama acercándose a mi peligrosamente. El muy bastardo gateando hasta que siento como se acomoda encima de mis piernas, alineando su bello cuerpo.

Aun sonriéndome toma mi nuca y me acerca a él, siento su respiración sobre mis labios, es cálido y de un extraño olor a menta con chocolate. – Bel-sempai- sus manos suben por mi cabello y revolviéndola un poco mas aparta mi fleco dejándome verlo sin ningún mechón rubio molestando, le encanta hacerme eso, como si mirándome directamente a los ojos significara algo, no significa nada.

Sin dejarme ganar cerré los ojos ocultándome de él, escuchando un bufido, riendo deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, había ganado, como siempre. Hasta el momento en el que sentí una lengua recorrer con lentitud mi cuello. Mi corazón dio un salto y por vez primera me sentí avergonzado, queriendo alejarlo de mí.

-No te escaparas, sempai- me susurro tomando mi cintura y sentándose sobre mi – Esta vez no- los besos que le siguieron a esas dulces palabras fueron demasiado para mis labios, se sintieron suaves y llenos de algo que no podía asimilar y extrañamente me parecieron delicioso, adictivos.

Tome su nuca y con lentitud comencé a subir y bajar mi mano libre por su espalda hasta Llegar a su redondeadas nalgas, las tome con cuidado y apreté solo lo necesario para que mi pareja soltara un ruido armonioso.

-No, tu eres le que no escapara- susurre mientras me atreví a bajar un poco mas mi mano buscando le camino que solo unas horas había tocado, sentí como se tensaba un poco así que volví al ataque con sus rosados labios.

No quería que esto se hiciera aun mas cursi así que sin mas lo sentí justo sobre mi miembro - ¿Lo sientes?- le pregunte mordiéndole un poco le labio inferior.

-no deje de sentirlo sempai, ni por un segundo- susurro le muy descarado comenzando a mover su cadera de forma circular, lento, haciéndome sentí la calidez y humedad de sus muslos, aun seguía tibio de nuestro anterior encuentro así que no me detuve en pequeños detalle y deje que mi cuerpo y el de él se unieran.

-Ahh.. Bel-sempai… ahh- suspiro mi obtuso aprendiz arqueando su espalda con placer – Ja, tan pronto y ya estas deseando que te lleve al cielo, renacuajo- susurre mordiendo su cuello, viendo como varios mechones de cabello se le pegaban a su frente - ¿Se siente bien?...¿ te gusta, como entre y salgo de tu cuerpo?- le pregunte riéndome de su manera de calmarse.

Sus cejas fruncidas, sus dientes mordiendo sus labios y sus ojos entrecerrados, mostrándome solo un poco de ese color verde agua.- Aun no…ah..bel-sem..sempai..- dijo entrecortadamente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros – Jaja… cierto.. debe estar…-

-¡AHHHH!… ahhh- sus grito hizo que mi piel se erizara enseguida – Justo ahí- dije riéndome aun mas, tome su cadera con ambas manos y comencé a hacerlo subir a bajar acompañado por mis caderas que no dejaban de marcar un ritmo lento y a compasado.

-Bel-sempai… ¡Bel!.. ah..¡ah!- sus gemidos, su cuerpo, todo en el estaba hecho para mi, podía sentirlo por segunda vez, podía sentir ese revoloteo en la boca del estomago, ese calor que se extendía por cada vertebra de mi columna, maldita sea, malta rana , ¿Qué rayos me ha hecho?

-Fran.. ah…- ¿Qué fue eso?, justo ahora acabo de decir su nombre, ¡su nombre! Y para acabarla gemí como un idiota – Ahh Bel- sempai, mas… mas…- susurro el muy engreído, sentí como apretó sus muslos haciendo que mi miembro se sintiera aun mas apresado por su interior, esto está mal, muy mal.

Si no me tranquilizo acabare ante que el y eso es inaceptable, demasiado inaceptable. Respire varias veces intentando calmarme, poco a poco, maldito engendro si sigue con su -"ahhh bel-sempai…ah mas"- me voy a volver loco.

Así decido ponerle uso a mi boca, tomo sus boquita con frenesí, mordiendo, chupando, comiendo y partiéndole los labios, todo a la vez haciendo que su espalda se arque un poco más, de una embestida vuelvo a acariciar su próstata, haciéndole dar un cómico brinquito sobre mí, haciendo que la embestida sea más larga y placentera.

Continuamos unidos de los labios y de nuestras partes bajas y sin darme cuenta me voy recostando con el arriba de mí, sin perder el movimiento de cadera que hace que el mundo nos dé vueltas – Bel… ¡bel-sempaii!- me dice rompiendo el beso – Es-…espere por.. por favorrr… ah.. dios- claro que no pienso parar.

No deseo detenerme, es hermoso lo que estamos haciendo, estamos… estamos... ¡Maldita sea, estamos haciendo el amor! - ¿Eso hacemos?- me pregunta la rana sonriéndome como idiota. No me digan que, ¿lo dije?... en voz alta.

-Creía que solo teníamos sexo, que usted me desvirgaba- sonrió el miserable, sin poder responder nada sentí como un rubor se extendía por mis mejillas y mis orejas se sintieron calientes – Ahora se sonroja, que lindo se ve, Bel..sempaaaahhhh- Ja, justo lo que necesitaba. El criado diciéndome eso, jamás.

Volví a embestir con fuerza girándonos e intercambiando nuestras posiciones en la cama – Ahh.. Bel sempai… ¡aaahhh!- si el chiquillo pensaba que con eso me gano, claro que no, yo soy el experto en esto, yo y no el, esto es sexo. Caliente y duro.

Como el sexo que he tenido siempre, solo que ahora con este renacuajo, tan apretado y cálido, con mejillas suaves y voz angelical. Pero qué rayos me sucede, ¿yo, diciendo esas cursilerías?

Mi caderas marcaban un ritmo mucho más rápido, quería que ese mocoso dejara de pensar en lo que sucedió, que solo pensara en mí, solo en mí y en nada más. En como mi miembro se introduce en el mas y mas adentro, quiero que sienta como me derrite, porque él es el único que lo ha logrado en mucho tiempo, siento que este polvo es el mejor que e tenido en mucho tiempo y que en verdad, en verdad estoy haciendo el amor.

-¡Bel- sempai! AHHHHH- al fin lo logre, le hice llegar al orgasmo, su cuerpo se arqueo contra mí y pude sentir como su pequeño cuerpo se tensa y enseguida se relaja, sus labios abiertos y sus ojos cerrados, su cabello todo tirado hacia atrás y su cuello alzándose insolente. Su interior me aprieta más y hace que me derrame dentro de él, entre sus bellos muslos. Por segunda vez.

Mi respiración y la de el se acompasan lentamente, siento mi cuerpo cansado así que me acuesto sin ningún tipo de preámbulo y esta vez no me disgusta sentir como mi acompañante arrima su cuerpo hacia mí, pegándose completamente, de hecho hasta pongo mi brazo en su cintura y lo animo a entrelazar nuestras piernas – Bel..sempai- me llamo

-¿Qué, quieres?- le dije duramente, necesitaba descansar un poco- Mañana le diré a todos que usted hizo el amor conmigo- me dijo de sopetón – ¡Tu no le dirás a nadie eso!- le dije soltando el varazo y sacando mis cuchillos de debajo de mi almohada – Claro que lo hare...a menos que..-

Ahhh chantaje, de eso se trataba ahora - ¿A menos?- le dije luciendo totalmente molesto, a punto de matarle de hecho – A menos que me deje ver sus ojos directamente, eso quiero y juro que nadie sabrá nada- me dijo sonriéndome, sin mascaras, ni risa, un a petición sincera y sin saber el porque alce mi fleco dejándole apreciar mis ojos.

Tal vez fue por lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, tal vez porque esa rana se lo merecía, tal vez porque el día de hoy soy un completo idiota, pero lo hice – Son muy lindos- me dijo simplemente volviendo a acostarse sobre mi hombro, acurrucándose. Sin decir nada mas, nos acomodamos, y yo divertido con sus palabras tome la sabana y nos tape con ella, ya mañana seria otro día y volvería a clavarle cuchillos en su espalda.

Ya mañana.

O0oFINo0o

Muchas gracias a todos por todo el apoyo, bueno aquí esta, no sé si está bien, eso lo deciden ustedes jaja, ya saben cualquier queja, comentario amenaza de muerte y todo, aquí estoy jaja.

Dejen reviews, lean fics en este año y en el que sigue…. SIIIII, bueno grax por todo y felicidades

Nos leeremos pronto en más proyectos que tengo planeados y los que aun no acaban y los que empiezan, hay dios. Bueno nos leeremos!


End file.
